It was Fate
by ThisGirlAsh
Summary: Arizona Robbins feels completely detached after the plane crash. After getting fitted for her prosthetic, she starts physical therapy with a teenage girl. Arizona comes to realize something truly special about her, as the girl manages to touch the lives of the people around her, for the better.
1. SGMW

**_Note: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THERE PROPER OWNERS! _This is my first fanfic, ever. I've acturally pretty happy with it, but please be nice on the reviews, since this is my first one. To be honest I don't even know how to work the site yet, so I hope this works. There will be Chapter 2 in the coming days (I only have school for 3 days this week then I have winter break, so Chapter 2 will be on it's way very soon) I hope you like it!**

"Callie, do I really have to go today, can't we reschedule?" Arizona whined, not wanting to start the process of getting her prosthetic leg fitted.

"Arizona, please just try" Callie replied back. She hated seeing her normally bright and bubbly wife like this. These past few months had been so hard for Callie, losing her best friend Mark, Arizona constantly taking strikes at her for what happened, she wasn't sure how long she could take this.

The ride to Seattle Grace Mercy West was silent, Callie wasn't fully awake yet since Arizona wanted a morning appointment so no one would see her practicing with her prosthetic. Arizona was thinking over how the appointment would go and was acturally quite nervous. Callie and Arizona walked through the front door, and Callie placed her hand on Arizona's arm, hoping she wouldn't move away

"Good luck babe" Callie said as they took separate paths after dropping Arizona off at her appointment.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ethan Clark, and I'm here to fit you for your prosthetic." The kind doctor said to Arizona. "Don't you work here too? I think I've seen you around"

"Yes" Arizona said quietly. "I'm the Head of Pediatric surgery".

"Oh yes I've heard of you Dr. Robbins, well let's get started shall we?" Dr. Clark said noticing how quiet Arizona was.

Dr. Arizona Robbins smiled for the first time in months through tears as she stood up on her prosthetic. It took her a few times to find her balance and she actually managed to fall, but she got back up. She told the doctor slowly about the few problems she had with it. Dr. Clark just smiled and said "Okay, we'll get it all worked out. Then we can start physical therapy."

Arizona was feeling well enough to cook dinner, as she was setting the table, her wife Callie came home.

"Hey, you made dinner!" Callie said, smiling to herself hoping the appointment went well.

"Yeah, well I can still cook, and I wanted to surprise you" Arizona said, as Callie kissed her cheek, and didn't move this time.

"So, um how did your appointment go?" Callie asked cautiously as they sat down. Arizona took a deep breath, "I fell, and I felt embarrassed, but Callie, I got back up. "

Arizona started to tear up "I looked at myself in the mirror and I was standing on my own for the first time in months".

Callie was starting to tear up too, feeling so happy. "This is working" Callie said to herself. The pair ate dinner, and Arizona invited Callie to sit next to her while they watched TV. This was progress.

It would be a while before Arizona went to bed with Callie again, but just sitting next to her without arguing was enough for both of them. American Bake Off was over and the only thing left was a lingering silence.

"I should be heading off to bed" Callie said sleepily. "Callie" Arizona said suddenly, "Good night, and thank you".

"Thank you for what?" Callie asked as she turned around and looked into her wife's big blue eyes.

"For putting up with me"


	2. Chloe Martin

**Thank you for the people who reviewed! I wasn't even sure I was going to write today since it's my birthday (the 13th). I was on a role today and just had to write it. Before anyone asks, I have NO CLUE if I'm going to write in Sofia or not. Probably this far in I'm not but there is still a possiblity. I hope you like chapter 2! I tried my best to make sure they're was no typos but I was in a hurry today (blame it on school)**

Arizona woke up to the sun shining bright through her window. She was suppose to start physical therapy today, after finally getting her prosthetic fitted correctly. Arizona was worried about physical therapy. She remembered how tough Callie had it after the car crash. Arizona didn't want to push herself to hard, she was scarred.

After Callie and her drove to SGMW, Arizona sat alone in the physical therapy room while waiting for Dr. Clark.

"Hey, are you ready?" Dr. Clark said with a smile on his face.

"Sure, I guess" Arizona said nervously.

"Well, Arizona, I have a special guest for you today, I thought maybe you could help each other out" the doctor said as Arizona's eye's practically fell out of her head.

"A GUEST?! Is he out of his mind? There's no way, I can have anyone see me like this. I knew this was a bad idea." Arizona was thinking inside her head. But then Arizona remembered "Keep it together Arizona, do this for Callie, do this for YOU".

"Well, I'll be right back, I'm going to go get your guest." Dr. Clark said interrupting Arizona's rambling inside her head.

Dr. Cark returned in about 10 minutes. With him, was a beautiful teenage girl, around 14 or 15. She had brown hair, and dark brown eyes almost like Callie's.

"Dr. Robbins, this is Chloe Martin. She also lost her leg and is having trouble adjusting. "

"Nice to meet you Chloe, just call me Arizona" Arizona said smiling at the girl. She always had a soft spot for kids.

"Now both of you, I need you to play with this ball for an hour. As the days continue, the time will be extended. We'll start off small, I don't need either of you hurting each other" Dr. Clark finished, handing the ball to Arizona.

"Wanna head outside?" Chloe asked shyly to Arizona. "Sure"

"How about we play a game" Arizona said as they made their way outside. "Every time we pass the ball, we ask a question to each other."

"Okay, sure" Chloe said smiling to Arizona. She never was really comfortable with adults, especially with her history of knowing them. But even though they only met each other for 15 minutes, Chloe could already feel that she could trust Arizona. Chloe went first after successfully passing the ball to Arizona.

"Are you married?" Chloe asked curiously. "Yes, I'm married to a beautiful woman named Callie." Arizona replied smiling. Even though things were still on the rocks between her and Callie, she still loved her.

"Aw that's sweet" Chloe replied, noticing how Arizona's face lit up after being asked that question.

"Okay my turn" Arizona said as she tried to pass the ball, nearly falling down. She wasn't nearly as good as Chloe. "Are you from around here?" Arizona said as she finally kicked the ball

"I used to live about a hour from here, but my orphanage is located here." Chloe responded looking down. Arizona noticed how anxious she got with that question, and decided to drop it. It was Chloe's turn to kick the ball, and as Arizona tried to stop it, she fell, right on her butt.

"Are you okay?" Chloe said running over.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Arizona said blushing feeling embarrassed all over as she tried to get up. Chloe noticed how embarrassed Arizona really was as she helped her up

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, I've fallen plenty of times. You just need to always get back up" Arizona thanked her and hugged the teen. This was the first time Chloe felt affection in months. Arizona noticed their hour was almost up.

"We should be getting back, thanks for helping me up though" Arizona said as she smiled at the girl.

"Don't mention it" Chloe replied back. "Can we do this again tomorrow?" Chloe asked hoping they could do this again.

"Sure sweetie, I think I'm with you again tomorrow. We can talk some more then. Okay?" Arizona replied smiling, showing her wonderful dimples.

"Cool" Chloe replied, grateful that she finally found a friend. Chloe couldn't wait until tomorrow, and neither could Arizona for that matter. Arizona found it easier to connect with the teen then with her doctor. That's why she loved working with kids.

"Hey babe, how did physical therapy go today?" Callie asked noticing that her wife's mood was improving.

"Really great actually, I've been assigned with a teenage girl no older than 15. We kicked a ball around today. And you know how clumsy I am and I fell on my butt in front of her." Arizona said with a giggle.

"Oh, I know that. Did you get up okay?" Callie asked kissing her wife as they sat down to eat.

"Yeah, she helped me up. But I felt so embarrassed that I fell in front of her but she seemed to understand." Arizona replied back. "Well, I'm glad everything worked out. I hope I can meet her soon. She seems like a nice girl. Now let's eat, I don't want this getting cold" Callie said to her wife as they enjoyed their second meal together without auguring.


	3. A family that isn't hers

**Hello my lovelys. I just wanted to thank everyone who follows, favs, reviews or even just reads this story. It really means so much to me. I felt like I should update so here is Chapter 3. And I tried to make it extra long, but since I have only had this account for a week, I still have no clue what I'm doing lol. PS Sorry if they're any typos. I've been staring at a computer all day, and I have a massive headache. Hope you like chapter 3!**

Walking though the kitchen of Chloe's orphanage, she walked to a empty table with a single bowl of cereal. The orphanage was painted white on white, and Chloe felt like a prisoner. Everyone had their own clique, except her. She was a outsider. No one accepted her.

**CRASH**

Steven Evans, the biggest kid, and the biggest bully at the orphanage stuck his foot out, tripping Chloe. Chloe fell face first on the rough tile floor, managing to spill some of the cereal on her.

"Better watch where you're going next time crippled" Steven said with a stupid smile on his face. With that, Chloe turned on a heel and ran out of the orphanage to go to her physical therapy appointment .

Chloe didn't want to look back to see if anyone followed her out, so she tried to run but realized she still wasn't strong enough yet and fell hard onto the pavement, breaking skin on her hands. Finding a old cloth in her jacket, she quickly wrapped her hands in it, trying to appear as normal as possible as she walked into the hospital made her way to see Arizona.

"Honey, what happened to your hands?" Arizona asked as they were about to go outside. Arizona noticed how badly scrapped they were and she wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Nothing" Chloe mumbled, shoving her hands back inside her pockets.

"I don't want you to get a infection, let's go wash them off before we head out" Arizona said and Chloe finally agreed. They made their way into the women's restroom, and Arizona unwrapped the cloth from Chloe's hands.

"You must have really scarped your hands hard, it looks like a deep cut. Here, hold out your hands" Arizona said putting soap on Chloe's hands, her cut's stinging from the soap. Arizona proceeded to take Chloe's hand's and wash them under the water. As she did this, Chloe rested her head on Arizona's shoulder. Arizona couldn't help but smile, noticing how affectionate she was.

"Thanks" Chloe said smiling this time when Arizona put a new bandage on the wound.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Arizona said hoping Chloe could confide in her.

"I just fell on the pavement, no big deal really.." Chloe said looking down.

"Alright well let's head out, but you can trust me if you need to talk" Arizona said putting her arm around her, hoping she could tell her the truth.

"Wanna play that question game again?" Chloe said as she threw the ball up in the air and proceeded to catch it.

"Sure thing" Arizona said, trying to find her balance, "I'll go first" Arizona said and Chloe tossed her the ball, and Arizona kicked it back.

"Can you tell me what really happened this morning?" Arizona said with a stern look in her face. Noticing Arizona's expression, she decided to spill

"Okay, if you really want to know, at my orphanage I'm a outsider, most people pick on me but the biggest bully is this guy named Steve, he tripped me today and I spilled my cereal on me, that's why my shirt was wet before if you didn't notice," Arizona had actually noticed the stain earlier but didn't say anything. Taking a deep breath, Chloe continued. "He called me a crippled and I was so embarrassed in front of everyone I just ran out of the orphanage to come see you. As I tried to run, I realized that I only have one leg and I'm not strong enough, so I fell. That's why my hand's were bloody before." Chloe finished, with tears in her eyes, that she quickly wiped away. Arizona took looked at the young teen and was overwhelmed by sadness.

"Come here, I'm glad you told me that. Do you want me to..."

"Please don't say anything" Chloe begged cutting Arizona off. "It will only make it worse" Chloe finished with sadness in her eyes.

"I promise sweetheart, it's going to be alright" Arizona said pulling her into a hug noticing Chloe's tears. Her tears hit the ground like the sting of the soap on Chloe's hand's earlier.

"You know what my wife does when I feel sad or I'm having a bad day?" Arizona asked as they proceeded to sit down, delaying their game until Arizona was certain Chloe was okay.

"I don't really want to know if you know what I mean" Chloe said with a sarcastic tone that made Arizona's dimples bright up as she laughed. "Haha no, not like that. She makes me laugh. So guess what I'm going to do to make you smile?" Arizona said smiling.

"Umm make me laugh? How do you intend to do that" Chloe said with a frown.

"Are you ticklish?" Arizona said cheerfully." Contrary to popular beliefs, teens are still ticklish well into the later teenage years and even their 20's" Arizona said trying to get a reaction out of Chloe. With that, Arizona pinned her to the ground in a playful manner and tried to tickle her.

"Arizona stop hahaha stop Arizona" Chloe chocked out in between laughs. She hadn't laughed this hard in months. Arizona noticed how big Chloe's smile was. "Now it's your turn!" Chloe said as she jumped on top of Arizona and ticked her. Sitting up, Chloe looked at Arizona and said "So you wanna finish out game?"

An hour and a half later, they started their walk back to the hospital. Arizona had something on her mind.

"Are you allowed to leave the orphanage if you wanted to, for like a day or something?" Arizona asked.

"Well, I would have to go there and tell the man in charge that would be leaving for the night or day or whatever, and they would have to sign off" Chloe replied. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to stay over tonight with me and my wife. She would love to meet you and she's a great cook" Arizona said "So what do you say?"

20 minutes later they were at Chloe's orphanage, signing a overnight pass. Knowing that Arizona was Chloe's therapy partner, they allowed her to spend the night.

"Well, this is it" Arizona said as they walked into her and Callie's apartment. Callie was cooking when they walked in to prepare for their guest. "Callie this is Chloe Martin" Arizona said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for letting me stay the night" Chloe said shaking Callie's hand. "Don't mention it, pleasure to meet you. Please sit, dinner is almost ready." Callie said as she started plating the food. Chloe looked around while she ate, noticing how nice they're house was, and it surprisingly felt like home.

"You want to watch TV with us Chloe?" Callie asked and she noticed Chloe lingering around. Chloe accepted and sat between the couple, feeling warmth from a family that isn't even hers.

Chloe later woke in a fright from a nightmare. She noticed both the TV and lights were off. Someone also had draped a blanket over her and her old sneakers were on the floor. Suddenly a bright light came into view from the corner of her eye. Laughing to herself, noticing it was just Callie at the fridge. Peaking her head up, Callie noticed her .

"Oh hey, I was just getting some water, I tend to get thirsty in the middle of the night. Do you want anything?" Callie asked, which replied with Chloe shaking her head no. "Arizona went to bed early so I put the blanket on you, and you didn't look too comfy so I took your shoes off. Do you want some pajamas?" Callie asked, noticing Chloe still had her jeans and cereal stained t-shirt on. Callie went into her and Arizona's bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Thank you" Chloe said smiling.

"What were you dreaming about by the way?" Callie asked which caught Chloe off guard "You were whimpering, and you sounded really terrified. I was about to wake you but then I noticed you were already up."

"Nothing, nothing" Chloe responded, not wanting to think about the horrible nightmare. The nightmare contained all the horrors from her past that Callie and Arizona would soon find out.

"Callie?" Chloe asked when she finished dressing "This is going to sound really dumb, but would you just stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course dear" Callie replied as she noticed Chloe blushing "You don't have to be embarrassed." With that Callie sat on the couch as Chloe snuggled against her. Callie put the blanket on her, and soon they were both fast asleep.

Arizona couldn't help but smile the next morning when she saw Callie and Chloe, who were still on the couch, and couldn't wait to start the day with all of them.


	4. My mom was murdered

**Hello everyone. I feel really bad because I've been slaking on my updates, but my teachers decide to give me a ton of homework so I haven't had much time to write. I've also had some writers block, so this is probably not my best in this story (this chapter doesn't rub well with me to be honest). Thank you for everyone who reads/favs/follows and just plain likes this story. Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it :D PS I also changed the format, so everything has more spaces now. I also did not write Sofia in because since I was having writers block, I felt I wouldn't do a good job and it would just suck so I didn't bother. Sorry about that, but I felt like I couldn't do a good job of writing her in. Just being honest with myself :/**

**BETTER CHAPTERS WILL BE ON THE WAY I PROMISE :)**

"Hi, dear" Arizona said as she noticed her young roommate for the night was awaking.

"Good Morning" Chloe said rubbing her eyes. Callie was still fast asleep.

"Let me help you" Chloe said as she started to get up. She noticed Arizona was about to start breakfast.

"I got it sweetie, go catch up on some sleep" Arizona replied smiling.

Arizona then started to make pancakes, while thinking about what she was going to do with the day ahead. Arizona wanted Chloe to have a special day with Callie and her, she wanted Chloe to forget about the orphanage for just one day.

Chloe began to stir again, as she sat up to put on her prosthetic. Arizona noticed how quickly Chloe could put her leg on compare to herself.

"Did you sleep well?" Arizona asked as Chloe walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, I don't get much sleep at the orphanage" Chloe replied as she hugged Arizona.

"Hey , the pancakes are almost done, can you go wake Callie for me?" Arizona asked as she flipped the pancakes.

"Callie, wake up" Chloe said gently as she tried to wake Callie up.

"Hey baby girl" Callie mumbled as she started to wake up.

Chloe liked her nickname. Most of her life she had been called "stupid" or "moron" so baby girl was a pleasant change.

"You didn't have any more nightmares right?" Callie whispered into Chloe's ear as she sat on her lap. Chloe shook her head no.

"Breakfast!" Arizona yelled as the pancakes were done. They all sat down to enjoy the meal. "Chloe, what do you say about going shopping later. Buy you some new clothes maybe?" Arizona asked as they were eating.

"You don't have to do that" Chloe said hoping to change Arizona's mind. She wasn't one for handouts. "Yeah, that would be fun" Callie chimed in. "And besides, Arizona will keep asking if you don't accept" Callie as she shot her wife a smile.

"Alright, if you insist" Chloe replied as they finished breakfast. "Great it's settled" Arizona said as she cleaned the plates away.

"Chloe, how about you go wash up, while me and Arizona finish cleaning" Callie said, as Chloe turned and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"She's really happy here" Arizona said to Callie as they began to wash the dishes.

"She's a great kid" Callie replied as she dried the dishes Arizona finished washing.

"Did you ever find out about her past?" Callie asked her.

"She hasn't said much, but I don't want to push it. When she' s ready, she's ready."

Arizona said as Chloe came out the bathroom door, wearing jeans and a shirt. She was very independent as she had only had been an amputee for a few months.

Chloe sat on the couch while Callie and Arizona got dressed. The three women were soon out to the mall.

Arizona and Callie picked out several shirts and jeans for Chloe. They all made their way to the mall's food court to have lunch.

Two hours later, the women were loading their shopping bags into the car. Everyone got into their seats.

"My mom used to take me shopping a lot."

Callie and Arizona both look at each. This was the first time Chloe talked about her past.

"What happened to your mom?" Arizona asked, hoping the question wouldn't upset her.

Chloe stayed silent. She trusted them. But she felt afraid, even though she knew they wouldn't do anything to her. As thoughts ran though her mind, a flashback occurred

* * *

_"Mom! Mom!" yelled Chloe as the intruder entered their house. _

_"Get away from my daughter you monster!" Chloe's mother yelled as the masked man grabbed Chloe._

_As Chloe's mother reached for the gun, a shot went off._

_"NOOOO!" Chloe screamed as she tried to break free of the intruder. Kicking and punching him until Chloe was free. Chloe finally punched him enough for him to let her go. Running out into the street, leaving only Chloe and her mother's body._

_"Please mom wake up!" Chloe said as tears screamed down her face, as she hoped her greatest fear was not happening._

_Chloe shot up to the phone. She had to call her father. Her parents had been divorced and she had no other relatives._

_"Dad mom's been shot please come quick!" Chloe chocked though the phone as she continued to cry._

_"WHAT? Chloe calmed down what's happened?" Her father said, as he couldn't hear his daughter though her sobs._

_"Mom's been shot, can you come down here please?" Chloe said slowly trying to calm herself._

_"I'm on my way" Her father said as he hung up the phone._

_By the time he got there it was too late. Police came and sorted out the crime scene, and tried to get a description of the man from Chloe. After her mother was killed, custody was handed over to Chloe's father._

* * *

"My mom was murdered" Chloe said as she starred out the window of the repeat of trees on the highway.

"I'm so sorry baby" Arizona said as she turned to look at Chloe in the back seat.

"Were you close to her?" Callie asked as she looked at her through the rearview mirror.

Chloe said yes.

"How long ago was it?" Arizona asked feeling sadness for Chloe.

"Three years ago, when I was 12." Chloe said quietly.

"My father lost it after she died even though they were divorced. He started to abuse me." Chloe said as she continued to look out onto the highway.

"He abused me physical and emotionally. I lost my leg when we were driving. His phone fell onto the backseat and he ordered me to get it. He hit me when I was taking too long. That's when we crashed." Chloe paused looking into the front seats to see Callie and Arizona. Arizona had tears in her eyes. Callie looked visible upset, as she concentrated on driving. They were almost home.

"Maybe I've said too much" Chloe mumbled as she noticed the two woman's faces in the front seats.

"No it's just, it's unbelievable how much you've been though" Arizona said as she looked in her mirror."You're a lot stronger than I could have been"

"What happened when you crashed?" Callie asked, remembering her run-in with her own car accident. How could she forget, it was when Arizona asked her to marry her.

"We both weren't wearing seatbelts. I was trying to get his phone as he yelled at me. He wasn't paying attention. My dad died, but I was really hurt, but the only thing I lost was my leg." Chloe said, reliving her past in a short car ride.

"Thank you for telling us" Callie said as she pulled into her parking space at the apartment.

"I thought you should know" Chloe said as Callie hugged her.

"Hey look it's snowing!" Chloe said cheerfully as heavy snow started to fall.

"Let's get Arizona!" Callie yelled as they started throwing snowballs.

The three women proceeded to throw snowballs at each other. Everyone was having a great time.

"Thank you for the clothes" Chloe said as she hugged Callie and Arizona as the snowball fight finished.

"I have to get back to the orphanage now."

"I can drop you off if you want" Callie said.

"Thanks, but it's only five minutes from here, thanks for everything" Chloe replied as she waved goodbye to the couple.

* * *

"I feel so bad for her" Arizona said to Callie as they got into their apartment.

"What are you thinking?" Callie said to Arizona as she noticed that look in her eyes.

"What do you think about adopting her?" Arizona asked hoping Callie wouldn't freak out.

"I was thinking the same thing to be honest, she needs a home" Callie replied, shocking Arizona.

"I could talk to her about it tomorrow" Arizona said as she showed Callie a gift she had gotten Chloe. "She told me she liked drawing during therapy, so I thought I could surprise her"

"Dr. Arizona Robbins, you have a huge heart you know that" Callie said as she hugged her wife around her waist. She loved how Arizona was back to her old self.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Do you hear that?

**Hello everyone :D Chapter 5 is now done! I like this one a lot better than the last one, so I hope you like it. I also added in April Kepner, but I made her not annoying, so if you don't like her on the show, just give her a chance here. She only has a few lines anyways. Love you all :)**

**Apologies if this is a little too mushy, I'm going though a hard time right now and it makes me feel better to write stuff like that.**

**Reviews are always welcome :D **

"You want to adopt me?" Chloe said surprised as Arizona mentioned it to her the next morning at physical therapy. "No one's ever wanted to adopt me before."

"Callie and I would like to make you part of our family" Arizona said smiling. "Would you like too?"

"Of course I would, but-"

"But what?" Arizona asked, noticing something was on Chloe's mind.

"I don't want to be a burden on you two" Chloe blurted out.

"Sweetie, you wouldn't be a burden. You would be a blessing." Arizona said looking into Chloe's eyes.

"You could live with me and Callie, you won't have to go back to that orphanage.." Arizona said trying to convince her.

"Okay, yes. I would love for you to adopt me. And I would love to get the change to call you mom." Chloe said as Arizona lifted the teenager up.

A smile came across Arizona's face at Chloe's last sentence. _"And I would love to get to call you mom."_

"And I would love to call you my daughter" Arizona said as she kissed Chloe on the head.

"Well, it's settled then. We have to talk to your orphanage and go from there."

* * *

Callie, Arizona, and Chloe sat in the office of the orphanage's owner. The owner called Chloe in to talk to her alone.

"So Chloe, these two uh, _ women_ want to adopt you. Is that correct?" The owner asked Chloe.

"Yes, and I would love to be a part of their family" Chloe responded.

"I love them."

"And your okay with them being gay? Your okay with _two _women raising you" The owner asked looking carefully at Chloe.

"Of course I am. What does that have to do with anything?" Chloe said feeling anger boiling inside her. She had never felt any sort of love in months, and the only thing this guy cares about is that they are gay?

"I see I see. Well Chloe, I'm going to let them adopt you. If I didn't, I don't think I could stop you anyways. You are after all, are Mrs. Robbins therapy partner, and you deserve a good life. You've been though a lot." The owner said, as he watched Chloe's face light up.

"Thank you so much" Chloe said as her anger disappeared, only leaving pure happiness in its place.

"So what did he say?" Callie asked as Chloe returned into the room.

"You can adopt me" Chloe said gleaming as Callie hugged her.

"Aww, Arizona's getting all emotional" Callie said with a smile as she looked at her wife, who had tears in her eyes.

"Come here baby" Arizona said as they hugged. "I'm so glad your ours"

"I am too."

"See Callie, _it was faith_, this was all destined to happened" Arizona said as Callie joined in the embrace.

* * *

"Hey Chloe, can you come here for a second?" Arizona said though the bedroom door. This was the first night that they were living together as a family. Well, at least until Callie came home from work.

"What's up?" Chloe responded as she stood in the bedroom doorway.

"Since you'll be living here, we'll have to clean the spare room. But I don't want you sleeping on the couch, so do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Arizona asked her new daughter.

"Sure thing" Chloe responded as she crawled into Arizona's embrace. "Want to read something?"

"What do teens read now nowadays?" Arizona asked while stroking Chloe's hair.

"I don't even know to be honest. Twilight? Hunger Games? Harry Potter? But my favorite book is_ To Kill a Mockingbird" _Chloe said with a yawned.

"I love that book, but I don't have a copy on hand. Maybe I can get one" Arizona said as she noticed Chloe's breathing slowing.

"Hey are you sleeping?" Arizona asked whispering into Chloe's ear.

A pause occurred.

"I love you mom" Chloe said with her eyes closed to her new mother.

Arizona felt a lump in her throat. She had become very emotional since the plane crash. But she was so grateful she survived, that she had Callie, and a daughter.

The only thing she felt she could do was kiss her head, and say "I love you too."

* * *

"Guess what today is?" Callie asked cheerfully at Chloe the next morning.

"What?"

"Bring you kid to work day! You get to come with me and Arizona to work. Sound fun?" Callie said as the finished breakfast.

"Cool, I get to see what you guys do!" Chloe replied. She hadn't told them but she was actually interested in becoming a doctor.

"Great, and when me and Arizona's have surgeries, you can be with a doctor that we know. But we'll talk about it when we get there, I'll go check on Arizona." Callie said as Chloe walked down to the parking lot.

"Hey, you ready?" Callie ask as she kissed her wife.

"Yeah, I was just finishing up" Arizona responded.

"Guess what happened last night?"

"What?" Callie replied.

"She called me mom" Arizona said smiling.

Callie started smiling.

"I almost started crying, but I held it together because she was about to fall asleep"

"Don't worry, she start to call you mom too, or something like that" Arizona said, hoping Callie wouldn't feel left out.

"I'm so happy for you Arizona. I'm glad we got the change to adopt her" Callie said as she hugged her wife around the waist, and snuggled her neck.

"We should get going, don't want to be late"

* * *

"Now, Chloe, we both happen to have surgeries at the same time this morning. So while you wait for us, you can follow around a fellow doctor friend of ours" Arizona said

"Do you think this is going to work?" Callie asked whispering so only Arizona could hear.

"It will, trust me" Arizona replied.

"Kepner! Get over here!" Callie shouted over the noise of the hospital.

"Yes, Dr. Torres?" asked Dr. April Kepner.

"This is our daughter Chloe, Arizona and I both have surgeries right now. So she's going to follow you around for a couple hours. It is bring your kid to work day after all, I wouldn't want you to feel left out" Callie replied.

"Um sure okay" Kepner replied.

"Great see you in a couple hours" Arizona said as they both left to go to their surgeries.

"So, want to go check on a patient?" Kepner asked trying not to be awkward. Chloe agreed.

* * *

"Do you like being a doctor?" Chloe asked Dr. Kepner as they left the patient's room.

"I do, it has it's down side like any job, but I really love what I do" Kepner replied, feeling more comfortable around her young guest.

"Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like some sort of rumbling."

Someone in the hall yelled out "EARTHQUAKE!"

The last major earthquake in Seattle happened in 2001, but that doesn't mean it couldn't and wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Follow me!" Dr. Kepner shouted as they ran towards the nurses' station.

"Wait here."

As Chloe waited by the nurses' station, she noticed the ceiling light become loose in the room Dr. Kepner was in.

"Dr. Kepner!" Chloe yelled as she ran into the room, being mindful of her prosthetic, and pushed Kepner out of the way. In a instant, the ceiling light fell right onto Chloe's head, causing her to fall hard on the ground.

"Oh my god, Callie and Arizona are gonna kill me. Chloe, Chloe!"

Chloe's head was bleeding hard, and she was drifting in and out of conscious.

Dr. April Kepner held Chloe's upright in case she had any spinal injuries as she sat Chloe in her lap. She quickly paged Callie and Arizona.

April could tell this was a big earthquake, the power was out in the hospital and several ceiling tiles started to fall.

"I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay, I promise" Kepner said, hoping she wouldn't break the promise, as she desperately waited for a crew of medics, and for Arizona and Callie to arrive.

**2nd A/n: That was a clifhanger in case some didn't realize or I didn't make it clear enough. And YES, earthquakes have happened in Seattle. I did not just make it up, I even looked it up in my free time :P**


	6. Coma

**This isn't my favorite chapter, but I had really bad writers block this week, thus, why this is really late so sorry about that. I just wanted to get something out for you guys. I hope you like it :D PS I tried to make sure there was no typos, but I was really busy today as I posted this.**

The medics were the first one's there. Callie and Arizona arrived shortly after they loaded Chloe onto the stretcher.

"Kepner what happened?!" Callie asked wondering how something could go wrong so fast.

"I-I don't know. I went into the storage room and the ceiling light became loose and she pushed me out of the way" April explained.

"Chloe, Chloe!" Arizona shouted as she tried to have Chloe say something. She was unconscious at the moment.

"Alright we need a OR now, Kepner, page anyone that can help" Callie said as Kepner started paging people.

By the time they got into the OR, they realized Chloe had major internal bleeding. The team performed emergency surgery on her.

"Now what do we do?" Callie asked Dr. Owen Hunt as she laid a hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, but we don't know if there is any brain damage. We need to keep a very close eye on her for 24 hours and-"

"But she'll be okay right?" Callie asked cutting Owen off

"Like I said Callie, we just need to keep a eye on her for now. She's lost a lot of blood" Owen said before walking away.

Arizona was silent as Callie wrapped he arms around Arizona's waist. Tears silently fell down Arizona's cheeks as Callie wiped them away.

"I can't see her like this" Arizona said quietly as she noticed all the machines hooked up to Chloe. Her prosthetic was by the hospital bed, so her stump was exposed.

"Maybe we should try talking to her" Callie suggested, noticing Arizona's blue eyes becoming red from crying.

The couple walked into Chloe's hospital room, and Arizona took Chloe's hand.

"Hi baby" Arizona said hoping Chloe would say something.

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't you worry. We have a whole team taking care of you. Just hang in there."

While Arizona was talking to Chloe and Callie was stroking Chloe's head, April Kepner walked in.

"Is she up yet?" April asked though the door way.

"Not yet, she still recovering" Callie answered as Arizona stood silent.

"I'm going to be checking on her every half- hour, just so you two know" April said checking Chloe's vitals before exiting.

"Arizona, we should get going, we have surgeries now" Callie said gently, since Arizona didn't look like she was ready to leave.

"We'll see her after, and I'll make sure Kepner gives us updates to let us know what's going on when we can't be here, and when I'm out of surgery I'll come straight here" Callie said while rubbing her wife's back.

"Alright, your right. She's in good hands" Arizona said while kissing Chloe on the head, as Callie did the same. They both left to go to their surgeries (that were in areas of the hospital that were okay from the earthquake) with Chloe still on their minds.

* * *

As Dr. April Kepner went in to see Chloe a half-hour later, her vitals have gotten worse. Chloe was not doing any better and she wasn't waking up. April immediately paged Owen to get his opinion on what was happening. Chloe had slipped into a coma while Arizona and Callie were doing surgeries.

The couple was heartbroken when they go there to see their daughter connected with multiple wires.

"What's happing?" Callie asked Owen to tell them what had happened

"She's gotten worse, Callie, she's slipped into a coma, were not sure when she's going to wake up."

"But she's going to wake up _right_?" Arizona said with some hysteria in her voice.

"Arizona, you know about what can happen with coma pat-"

"NO, Owen, no. She's so young, she's been through so much, this can't happen" Arizona said before running down the hall into a empty on-call room. Her sobbing could be heard from Chloe's room.

"I'm going to go comfort Arizona, keep me updated" Callie said to Owen and April before going to the same on-call room that Arizona ran into moments ago.

"Everything was going so well, we adopted her, and were a family now, and everything falling apart" Arizona said though sobs.

"I know honey, but she's a fighter, she can do this" Callie said while she continued to hug Arizona

_"I know she can do this"_

* * *

"Callie, do you think it would work if we read to her? I got her favorite book" Arizona said as she showed Chloe's favorite book, _To Kill a Mockingbird._

"That sounds like a good idea, try it" Callie replied. And with that, Arizona began reading the first pages of the book to Chloe's sleeping body, while Callie held Chloe's hand, hoping for movement.

After a half hour past, April was back to check Chloe's vitals. She was stable, but still in the coma.

"Dr. Torres, I am going to spend the night in Chloe's room. Dr. Hunt wants me here in cause she wakes up, and she also basically saved me from major injury so it's the least I could do. Would that be okay with you?" April asked Callie as she noticed the time. It was almost 11pm.

"Yes Kepner, that would be fine. We'll be back here tomorrow first thing in the morning. Arizona, we should get going, we'll see her tomorrow"

Arizona was almost halfway through the book, she couldn't believe how much time had passed.

"Alright, alright. Bye Chloe, I'll see you tomorrow" Arizona said as she and Chloe said goodbye for her for the night.


	7. I told you she was a fighter

**Really busy this week, so it's kinda short. I will definently write more this weekend when I got the time. Hope everyone likes it :D Thank you all for the reviews! They really make my day :) Hope they're no typos, I was really busy like I said.**

"Mo-, mm-o" Chloe mumbled, as she finally began to awake from the coma that over took her body for 5 days. She felt someone touching her head.

"Oh my gos-, hi-hi sweetie do you remember me?" April asked in shocked as her young patient was awakening. Chloe nodded.

Chloe could feel pain all over her body from the aftermath of the coma. She could only mumble since she was not 'fully' awake yet.

"Your mothers are both working on surgeries right now, but I'm sure they will be out soon. I'll let you get some rest, you've been through a lot."

And with that, Chloe fell back into sleep for a short amount of time. April came back and started removing some of the wires from Chloe's body.

"Do you need anything?" April asked as she finished removing the wires

"My mothers, that's _all_ I want"

"Okay, I'll go see where they are"

April proceeded to find which OR Callie and Arizona were in to try to find them. As she made her way down, she spotted them walking together down the hallway.

"Did you just get out?" April asked referring to their surgeries.

"Yes, just now actually. Why? Is Chloe okay?" Callie responded.

"She's more than okay, she's _awake_" April said with a smile.

Arizona and Callie were beyond happy. They were speechless.

"Just so you two know, I asked her if she wanted anything, and she asked for her mothers."

That comment was the cherry on top for the two women. Callie and Arizona hugged each other and Callie whispered into Arizona's ear.

"I told you she was a fighter"

April was leading Callie and Arizona to Chloe's room. On the way, Arizona was trying to keep her composer. She didn't want to start crying in front of Chloe. Chloe was sleeping, but woke up when the sound of footprints went the sound of footprints entered her room.

"Hi, mom" Chloe said as Arizona entered the room first.

"Hi baby" Arizona said gently as she kissed her daughter on the head.

"We've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Where's mama?" Chloe said as Arizona began smiling. She had called Callie mama. Callie was out in the hallway talking to April.

"She's out in the hallway, I'll go get her" Arizona said before go into the hallway.

"Callie, Chloe wants her mama" Arizona said seeing if Callie would hear the whole thing.

"She wants her-her mama? She called me mama!" Callie responded with a smile at the end of her sentence.

"Yup, I heard her with my own ears. Now go see your daughter, _mama_"

"Hey baby girl. How you doing?" Callie asked as she entered the room.

"I'm alright, I'm still kinda sore, but I'm glad you and mom are here" Chloe answered smiling.

"You know, April says we can go for a walk with us if you're feeling okay. Would you like to?" Callie asked as she looked at her daughter. She had become pale in the recent days and looked drained. April thought some fresh air might do her good.

"I would love to" Chloe responded.

"Okay well let's get you dressed. We can only stay out for a hour though, since your still weak"

And with that, Chloe changed into the clothes Arizona and Callie brought her, and they began the walk to their favorite spot where Arizona and Chloe practiced their physical therapy.

Arizona brought her therapy ball with her, to try to strengthen walking with her prosthetic even more. Chloe walked in the middle between the couple, and reached up to hold their hands. When they got to their spot, Arizona began her therapy.

Callie set down a blanket on the ground and sat on it, Callie opened her arms and Chloe slipped in between them. Chloe was feeling slightly chilly, even though she could feel her mama's body heat and tried to snuggle with her to get warm.

"Remember that time when we first met each other and we tossed the ball?" Arizona asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I remember. Then you fell on your butt and got bright red" Chloe said while Callie and her giggled.

"I did NOT!"

"Yeah Arizona you did, you told me about it when you came home that night."

"Oh alright maybe I did, Callie, you know how clumsy I am" Arizona said as she joined them on the blanket.

"Yeah, _I know" _Callie said as she laughed.

The walk really wore Chloe out, she was feeling very tired. She felt her eyes grow heavy, and she struggled to keep them open.

"Go to sleep if you want, we'll be here when you wake up" Callie said as she stroked Chloe's hair. That was all Chloe needed, because she was out like a light.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps" Callie said as she noticed Chloe dozed off.

"Unlike _you!"_ Arizona said playfully.

The couple laughed quietly not to wake Chloe. They both realized how lucky they are, and how thankful they were that Chloe woke up.


	8. Wedding Part 1

**This chapter will be about Bailey's wedding, everything is the same except Chloe is obviously here. For the sake of the story, Bailey's wedding will be on a Saturday and no one is working at the hospital (except Bailey who goes to help Adele like on the show) I also used some lines from the show but mixed it up a little.**

**I might be running out of ideas (I think I have another couple chapter planned in my mind) but I would LOVE suggestions on what you would like to see in the coming chapters. So reviews are of course welcome with suggestions :) Love you all. **

9:30am. The green lights from Chloe's alarm clocked shinned bright in her face. She missed this, after being in the hospital for so long. She was later discharged 3 days after she woke up.

She crawled out of bed slowly, and reached for her cane. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower, which she could do quite independently, and came back out to put on her prosthetic. Her parents were still in bed, and she didn't want to bother them, so she began to start breakfast.

Today was the day of Bailey's wedding. Bailey was nice enough to invite Chloe and she was excited to go.

Chloe began making breakfast and was startled when Arizona wrapped her arms around her.

"Morning" Arizona said kissing her daughter on the head.

"You're making breakfast?"

"Yeah, I wanted to help you out" Chloe said.

"Okay, how about we surprise mama with breakfast?"

Arizona and Chloe continued making breakfast, as the talked about the coming day.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, um, sure how about you go wake mama while I finish up"

"You're not excited?" Chloe asked as her mom went completely around the subject.

"It's not that, I'm just nervous"

"Nervous for what? Is it your-your leg your worried about?"

"Sweetie, I'm just not as confident as I used to be that's a-"

"But mom, your beautiful. You got nothing to worry about if you're a few inches shorter" Chloe said as her mom set the plates down on the table.

"That's right, she is beautiful. Glad I'm not the only one who see's it" Callie said suddenly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning " Callie said as she kissed her wife.

"Let's eat then we'll all got ready after"

* * *

Callie and Arizona were bridesmaids so they wore their red dresses. Chloe was wearing a purple dress. The dress touched the floor so her prosthetic was covered, but she was used to people staring so it didn't bother her anymore.

Chloe slipped on a pair of black flats, and went to see Callie.

"You look great mama"

"Thanks baby girl, you do too"

"Do you think I should help mom with her shoes?"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

Chloe made her way to go see Arizona, and stood silent when her mom sat on the edge of the bed with staring at her feet.

"Mom..."

"Just don't say anything, it only makes it worse."

"But, were all ready, and we all look great. A leg doesn't make anything different. I learned the hard way for that lesson."

Arizona did not look up. She continued to stare at the floor, not wanting to see the look on Chloe's face. Chloe walked forward and picked up the flat shoe Arizona was staring at. She crouched down, and slid it on Arizona's prosthetic like Cinderella with a glass slipper.

"See? You look great" Chloe said as she stood back up.

"Thank your dear, I'm just going to talk to your mama before we go" Arizona said as she remained seated.

"Okay, I'll tell her"

* * *

"I think maybe I should stay home, Callie. Just tell Bailey I wasn't feeling well"

"What? No, you were the same _person _you were except you are just minus a leg"

"So you think this is nothing?"

"No! No oh no I think it's everything. And you know what? It has been. I have been supportive for months, but there comes a point where you just have to get over it, and live life. It's a wedding, and everything is suppose to be beautiful and happy and sweet and no one is going to look at the stupid leg because they're going to be looking at Bailey! My whole life is about the leg enough about the leg! "

Callie finished speaking and they both stared at each other in silence.

"I'm going to go see Chloe" Callie said trying to avoid the silence that she had created.

Shortly after, Arizona came out of the bedroom "Alright, I'm ready"

**2nd A/n: Wanted to get something out for you guys since I have been extremely busy because of school, so sorry this is short. Part two of this chapter will be out in a few days :)**


	9. Wedding Part 2

**Thank you for the reviews! They really make my heart melt because of how sweet you all are. Thank you also for the suggestions, feel free to add more if you think of any others :) Here's part 2.**

"When do you think the wedding is going to start?" Chloe asked as the wedding became later and later.

"I don't know, should be soon" Arizona answered as they made their way towards the ceremony.

Another 10 minutes past, then another, then another. Finally, Bailey's fiancé Ben made a announcement.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming. My beautiful wife, had a emergency surgery on a dear friend to do, so until she gets back, please enjoy some refreshments" Ben said as he left the altar.

"Now what?" Chloe asked Arizona as she realized they would probably have long delay, as surgeries often take a while.

"How about you go talk to Dr. Kepner, tell her how you're doing since you left the hospital" Arizona replied as she decided to go do something special for her and Callie. She thought she finally was about to have her "mojo" back.

"Hey Callie um-"

"Hey can you believe this, mac 'n' cheese turned into cupcakes" Callie said as she began to put some food on her plate.

"Yeah, we can eat them in the room"

"Huh?"

"I got us a room, Callie, I got us a room"

"Oh, you got us a _room_" Callie said smiling

"Well I better get some more of these then, I'll just tell Chloe where we will be. I'll meet you up there" Callie said as she handed Arizona the plate of food and went to go see Chloe.

"Hey Chloe um, your mom and I are just going to go up to the room we got. We'll text you when we're going to come back down"

"Okay mama, no need to be awkward about it" Chloe said as she noticed Callie blushing. She could tell when her mother's wanted some alone time. "I'll see you after"

* * *

Callie made her way up to the room. Callie didn't want to push Arizona too much, and decided to play it safe with her. Callie was surprised when she went up to the room and Arizona was still fully dressed.

"Callie, I'm sorry I wanted to be spontaneous and fun, but I can't. Please don't be mad"

Callie didn't say anything, but instead picked up the phone "We're going to need champagne to go with these mac 'n' cheese cupcakes"

Soon the champagne had arrived, and Arizona and Callie sat on the bed and watch a old black and white movie. Making small talk about which foods should be turned into cupcakes.

"Please don't run" Arizona said breaking a slight silence.

"What?"

"I've been awful and it's all been awful but I'm just starting to feel like me again. And I know not everything can be about my leg but, this is one of those times where it is. I can't lose you or Chloe. So please, don't run."

Callie looked at Arizona's bright blue eyes and said "After the car accident, you never left me. Not once. There is no way I'm leaving yours, or Chloe's. We have each other."

Arizona couldn't help but smile. "I love you Callie"

"I love you too, now how about a good-old fashion junior high make out?"

* * *

"Oh man, we missed everything" Callie said as they made their way to the reception. They saw Chloe at their table and went over to her.

"Hey, I never got any texts. I even texted you but you never answered" Chloe said as her mother's sat next to her.

Callie checked her phone and noticed that it must of died when her and Arizona were in the room.

"It's okay, were here now" Arizona said as she moved a piece of Chloe's hair behind her ear.

Bailey and Ben got up to have their first dance as husband and wife. As the music played, Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and smiled at her. Callie did the same and grabbed Chloe's hand, and thought to herself how impossible it would be to run, since she had a beautiful family. They had each other.

Soon other couple's began joining Bailey and Ben on the dance floor. Which gave Callie a idea.

"Arizona, Chloe can you come with me for a second" Callie asked as she led them into the room Callie, Arizona, and Meredith were in earlier.

"Callie, why did you bring us in here?"

"Well, I wanted to dance with my two favorite women, but I know it can be tough to dance with a prosthetic, so I thought, why not dance here? At least no one would be watching right?"

"You come up with the best ideas mama" Chloe said smiling at Callie.

Callie and Chloe began to dance, while Arizona held back.

"Come on mom dance with us!"

Arizona sighed, but she noticed how happy Chloe was and decided to join it.

"The things I do for you two" Arizona said as she started to dance with them.

They danced for a while, but then Chloe sat down. Her prosthetic still wore her out if she stood on it for too long. Chloe sat on the leather couch in the room, and fell asleep since it was late.

"Looks like she fell asleep. We should get going" Callie said as she went to wake up Chloe and go home.

"Callie, I was wondering, before we leave, can I have this dance?" Arizona said grabbing Callie's hand.

Callie loosely wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. It was almost like they were in junior high again.

As the finished their dance, they decided to head home. Gently waking Chloe, Callie drove her family back home.

* * *

"Mama, can you help me take this makeup off?" Chloe said from the bathroom as she tried to get the mascara off her eyes.

"Of course, baby. Did you have fun tonight?" Callie asked as she came into the bathroom.

"Yup, but my favorite part was dancing with you and mom" Chloe said as Callie finished taking off Chloe's makeup.

Callie laughed "I think that was my favorite part too, especially when your mother joined in with us"

"Chloe, do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Callie asked when they exited the bathroom.

"Nah, I'll let you guys have the bed tonight" Chloe said smiling, she usually slept with her parents on the weekends, and enjoyed the feeling of their love as they wrapped their arms around her.

"Okay, good night. I love you" Callie said she hugged and kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Chloe's not sleeping with us?" Arizona asked as Callie entered the bedroom alone.

"She wanted us to have the bed to ourselves" Callie said as she climbed into the bed next to Arizona.

"I had fun today" Arizona said.

"Me too, especially the dancing, and the junior high make out wasn't so bad either" Callie said smiling.

"Good night Callie, I love you" Arizona said kissing her wife.

"Good night, I love you too"


	10. By Your Side

**Okay, so about a week ago I asked for suggestions in the reviews section. The suggestions that I got were great, and I am going to used a couple of them. I made this chapter extra long, because I feel like I have this bad habit of writing really short chapters. So I hope you like it. PLEASE feel free to write more suggestions :D**

"Oh look, it's the crippled. Nice to see you again" Steven said with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Just leave me alone Steven" Chloe said as she tried to walk away.

"Just leave me alone Steven!" Steven said mocking Chloe. "So I hear you got adopted by another crippled just like yourself. How's that going?"

"None of your business" Chloe said as she walked faster as she heard the school bell ring to go to the next class. Steven began to follow her.

"Somebody's moody. Must be nice having your own little family while the rest of us are still stuck back at that cockroach ridden orphanage. I'm actually kind of jealous" Steven said as he walked in front of Chloe causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I have a special way of getting rid of jealousy" Steven said as he grabbed Chloe and held her against a wall.

"Let me go!" Chloe shouted as she tried to break free of Steven's grasp. He was much stronger than her.

Steven tried to hurt Chloe, by punching and kicking her. Chloe was in so much pain she could barley breathe. Chloe finally hurt Steven hard enough to cause his nose to bleed, dropping Chloe to the floor. Chloe's arm was really aching, she wasn't sure if she broke it or not. Chloe tried to catch her breath and stand, but Steven caught her too soon.

"You're going to pay for that" Steven said as she was about to grab Chloe again. Just then, the principle of the school came around the corner.

"Drop her now!" The principle yelled, and as quick as lighting, Steven dropped Chloe. The principle walked up to them, and became infuriated, as he noticed Chloe was shaking and had several bruises on her face and that she was holding her arm.

"You got some explaining to do young man, and young lady, please come with me" The principle said as he dragged Steven off. Chloe stood up, but felt off balance. But she managed to follow them back to the principal's office.

* * *

"But sir, I didn't do anything!" Steven said trying to protest.

"Well, Steven. Please explain how you didn't do anything, if Chloe has a face full of bruises! If Chloe was my daughter, I would have strangled you by now." The principle said as he felt his blood began to boil.

"Chloe we have already contacted your parents, they will be here shortly" The principle said taking a breath. "I have enough evidence to say that you were not the problem, and Steven's broken nose is a act of self defense. I'll take it from here"

Chloe was now allowed to leave, so Chloe waited outside the office for at least one of her mothers. She finally saw Callie.

"Baby, what happened to you?" Callie asked horrified as she looked at her daughter's black and blue face.

"I'll tell you later, can we go home?" Chloe asked, not having the energy to want to explain what happened.

"Yes, baby of course, let's get you home" Callie said as her and Chloe left the school.

The drive back home was silent, Chloe had her window down as she tried to get some fresh air. Callie looked at Chloe every change she could get to make sure she was okay.

They walked into the apartment, and Chloe sat on the couch.

"I'll just grabbed an ice pack for you, I think we have some in the bathroom" Callie said as she went into the bathroom to look for a ice pack.

Chloe sat on the couch, and started at the floor. Chloe tried to hold back tears, from the physical pain she experienced and the emotional. She hated being called a crippled. The emotion soon overwhelmed Chloe, as she began to cry. She buried her face into her hands, and let out her built up emotion from the day.

Callie came out of the bathroom silently with a ice pack in hand. She noticed Chloe crying on the couch and went over to her. She crouched down in front of her and wrapped her arms around her. Chloe did the same as Callie rubbed circles in her back.

"It's okay baby, you won't see him for a while. He is going to get suspended and might even be expelled since he assaulted you." Chloe nodded.

"Is your arm bothering you?" Callie asked as their hug ended. She noticed Chloe was favoring her other arm.

"Well, yes a little, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Let me just check to be sure" Callie said as she rolled up Chloe's sleeve.

"Looks like it's dislocated, I can do that right here" Callie said as she led Chloe over to the kitchen counter.

Chloe held on to the counter while Callie popped her arm back in.

"All done, now take two of these and you should be fine" Callie said passing some pain relievers.

"Thanks mama"

Suddenly, Arizona came through the door.

"Is Chloe okay?" Arizona asked putting her bag down.

"I'm okay mom, mama fixed my arm because it was dislocated" Chloe said as Arizona hugged her.

"I'm so happy. Your face is pretty bruised up though. Maybe we can have a movie night later, all three of us" Arizona said as she examined her daughter's face.

"Don't you have work?" Chloe asked.

"Dr. Karev is covering for me, it's almost the end of my shift anyways."

Callie started working on dinner, while Arizona and Chloe sat on the couch. Arizona held the ice pack to Chloe's face.

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" Chloe asked looking up at her mother.

"Of course, what is it?"

"How did you and mama meet?" Chloe asked with a innocent smile on her face. Callie giggled from the kitchen as she began plating the food.

"Well, we were at a bar. And I noticed your mother was upset, so I followed her into the bathroom"

"Wow stalker-ish mom" Chloe said joking with Arizona.

"So I went into the bathroom and I kissed her."

"Aw how sweet."

"But your mother was playing hard to get, so I finally found her in a elevator. And I asked her to dinner, and she said she need to check her schedule"

"So then what happened?"

"She left the elevator, but came back and stuck her arm though the door and said yes"

"It was all worth the bruise that I got on my arm afterwards" Callie said as she came out of the kitchen with dinner. Chloe and Arizona went to the table.

When dinner was over, Chloe laid down on the couch and managed to fall asleep. Callie and Arizona were still at the table.

"Have you noticed that she falls asleep really easy?" Callie asked as she began clearing the table.

"I've noticed that too, she's really adorable when she sleeps though" Arizona replied.

"How was she when you saw her today?" Arizona asked in a whisper so Chloe wouldn't hear.

"She looked pretty shaken up, and when I brought her home, she cried right on the couch."

"If I ever see that boy out in public, I can't promise that I won't hurt him" Arizona said as she watched Chloe sleep.

"Same here, we should get her to bed" Callie said as she walked towards the living room. "Her prosthetic is in her bedroom, can you grab her cane?"

Arizona grabbed Chloe's cane and placed it in her bedroom next to her prosthetic. Arizona made her way back to the living room. Callie began to lift Chloe and carry her to the bedroom.

"Callie, your carrying her?" Arizona said, thinking Callie would just wake her up.

"Why not? She looks like she's in a deep sleep" Callie said as she started to walk to Chloe's bedroom. Callie place her down on the bed and tucked her in. She kissed her good night and Arizona did the same.

Callie and Arizona walked into their bedroom and shut the door. Callie kissed Arizona good night, but Arizona held on a little longer, kissing Callie's neck in the process.

"Oh Arizona, somebody's happy" Callie said loving the feeling of her wife's lips trace her neck.

"Sorry, got a little carried away" Arizona said blushing.

"Don't be" Callie said smiling.

* * *

**2nd A/N: I decided to write about the shooting at the hospital for this part of this chapter. I made it so it is not gory, or horribly awful or anything, since shootings are obviously a sensitive topic. Some people (like Mark, or Lexie or others who were in the originally episode) are not here since they of course died or left the hospital. Chloe is of course here. I hope you like it :P Oh, and Callie will not be in the same room with Arizona. Here, Callie is in the Ortho wing while Arizona is in Peds.**

Chloe is walking from school to the hospital. Both of her parents were going to be working late today, and they didn't want Chloe home alone. Chloe didn't mind, she liked the sights and sounds of the hospital. She usually just hung out in a empty on-call room doing homework, and if her mother's had a spare moment, would sneak her food from the cafeteria.

Chloe had her phone next to her while she did her homework in the on-call room, and it suddenly went off. She had gotten a text from Callie

"The hospital is on high alert, stay where you are"

Chloe tried not to worry, she just needed to stay where she was. She tried not to think about what could be happening outside. No one would suspect she was in a on-call room. Meanwhile, Arizona was treating a patient with appendicitis. Suddenly the shooter walked in. Arizona shielded the child with her body.

"They're only children here" Arizona said as her eyes fell to his pistol.

" Shepherd, Shepherd, where is he?!"

"I don't know they're only children here"

"TELL ME NOW!" The shooter shouted, causing Arizona's patient to begin crying.

"I said I don't know! Now leav-" Arizona couldn't finish her sentence as the shooter shot her in the chest. He grabbed some bandages and took off.

Her patient was screaming now, and Arizona tried to calm her down. The impact of the bullet sent Arizona to the floor. Arizona grabbed a bandage and held it on her wound. Arizona went out in the hallway after noticing the shooter had left the Peds floor. She found a nurse, and was brought down to one of the OR's as Arizona collapsed from blood loss.

Callie, unaware of Arizona being shot, but aware that shots had been fired in the hospital, was desperate to get to Chloe, not caring she was putting her own life at risk. Callie found the on-call room that Chloe would go into everyday and opened it. Callie entered and locked the door and sat with Chloe on the floor.

"Is mom okay?" Chloe asked since she hadn't heard from her.

"I don't know, but I hope so" Callie said as she held Chloe.

Suddenly, outside the on-call room shots were fired again. It sounded like a police officers were out in the hallway. The shooter was not going down without a fight. Suddenly, as footsteps became louder, the shooter tried to open the door. Luckily, Callie locked it. Callie held Chloe tighter as the shooter struggled to open the locked door. Callie prayed the lock would last, or the shooter wouldn't try to shoot the lock himself.

After a few tense moments, he finally gave up, and Callie was still desperate to know if Arizona was okay. About 30 minutes later, Callie got the page for the all clear, and it was safe to come out.

"Chloe, I'm going to take you home. I will make sure you mother is okay and will call you when I do" Callie said as he voice began to shake. Callie didn't want Chloe to see the aftermath of the shooting. Chloe gathered her things, and her and Chloe left the on-call room.

They began the slow walk down to the parking lot, and Chloe tried not to look at the horror the madman had created. Chloe looked away as she noticed blood on the floor. As they got closer to the parking lot, sirens had filled their ears. Crime scene tape surrounded the entrance to the hospital. They finally made their way outside. Callie dropped Chloe off at the apartment, and went back to the hospital to see if she could find anything about Arizona.

"Bailey, have you seen Arizona?" Callie asked as she saw Bailey outside the hospital.

"I heard she was shot, and they performed surgery on her. But I think she's in recovery right now."

"Thank you Bailey, I'll see if I can find her."

Callie went up to the recovery rooms, to try to see if she could find her. She finally saw Arizona in the last bed.

"Calliope" Arizona said as Callie entered the room.

"You okay?" Callie said as she kissed Arizona.

"I'm fine, I got shot in the chest but the bullet missed everything. Where's Chloe?"

"She's at home, we were so worried about you"

"I was worried about you too, but I'm glad you guys are okay."

"As long as your okay, I'm okay" Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand.

"The doctors said I can come home tonight"

"Chloe's going to be really excited. I'll go call her while you get ready"

Callie called Chloe and she was relieved that Arizona was okay. Soon, Arizona and Callie were leaving the hospital and were on their way home.

"Mom!" Chloe said excitedly as Callie and Arizona walked through the door.

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing?" Arizona asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Better now that I know your okay."

"I made some dinner, are you hungry?" Chloe asked as she lifted the cover of the pot on the stove.

"Starved, now let's see eat what you made" Arizona said as she sat at the table.

Chloe had made a wonderful chicken soup, and it was just what Arizona needed after a stressful and horrifying day.

"Can I sleep with you and mama tonight?" Chloe asked as Arizona began to do dishes.

"Of course dear" Arizona said as she placed the plates into the sink.

Soon, they all climbed into bed. Chloe sat in the middle and Callie wrapped her arms around Chloe. They all fell asleep enjoying each other's presence. Arizona woke up crying from a nightmare about the shooting. Arizona tried to be quiet so Callie and Chloe couldn't hear her, but Chloe was already awake.

"Mom, are you alright?" Chloe asked as she moved closer to Arizona.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare"

"About what?"

"About the shooting, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's okay mom" Chloe said as she wiped Arizona's tears away with her thumb. Arizona smiled and kissed Chloe on the head as she crawled into Arizona's embrace. Chloe feels a sharp pain in her stump, but brushed it off, not wanting to spoil the moment, as she fell asleep in Arizona's arms.


	11. Phantoms and Softballs

**Really sorry this took a while to update. I was very busy we school this week (stressed out me = writers block me) Hope you like this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, they make me very happy :) Sorry if this is too mushy, I'm going through a hard time and writing this makes me feel better :/ Real life family problems have caused me to rush this chapter so I'm sorry if they are any typos.**

"I heard Steven got Juvie" Chloe said as Callie drove her to school.

"At least you won't have to see him again" Callie replied back.

"Bye baby, have a good day" Callie said as she dropped Chloe off.

"Bye mama" Chloe replied back, as she began walking to the school. Suddenly, Chloe felt a sharp pain in her stump.

"Ow!" Chloe said as she stopped walking suddenly.

"You okay?" Callie yelled from the car.

"I'm fine mama, I'll see you later"

Callie wasn't so sure, but decided not to say anything. Chloe decided to keep this pain to herself. Just like her daughter, Arizona was experiencing pain as she worked in the OR's.

Arizona was in the OR with Alex and Christina. Christina and Alex made small talk, but Arizona completely zoned out as she tried to balance her weight on her real leg.

"Robbins, you okay?" Alex asked as he noticed Arizona was not paying attention.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"Do you want to take a break?"

"No, I said I'm fine" Arizona said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and continued working.

They continued the operation, Arizona tried to stay strong, but finally told Alex she was going to take a break. She sat down in a chair outside the OR, but the pain was still insane. She was worried this might happen, she had heard about it before in other patients.

Meanwhile, at Chloe's school, the pain was also getting to her. Chloe excused herself to go to the bathroom, and grabbed the sink when she got there. Chloe felt sweat and tears on her face. Chloe looked at her reflection, and realized that she hasn't been the same since the shooting. She hasn't had much sleep, because of her constant nightmares that she hasn't told her mother's about. She will always remember the moment when the shooter tried to open the door, but her mother locked it. She has nightmares that the shooter was able to open the door, and getting her and Callie.

Chloe whispers at her reflection "Why is this happening to me?" as she rubs her prosthetic.

* * *

_Calzona's apartment-Night_

Chloe sits on the couch and keeps her eyes focused on the TV as she tries to forget about the pain. Arizona is still having pain as well, but decides to keep this from Callie.

"So how was work?" Callie asked Arizona as they worked on dinner.

"Fine, how about you?"

"It was good."

Arizona felt the pain again, and this time sat down suddenly.

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, just a long day" Arizona replied as she got up again. Callie wasn't so sure, but like with Chloe, she decided not to push it. Dinner was ready, which made Arizona relived that she didn't have to stand anymore. Dinner was strangely quiet, and Callie kept feeling that something was off with Arizona and Chloe. Not much was said, and they all headed to bed afterwards.

Chloe woke up in huge pain in the middle of the night. Chloe decided to get some water, and balanced herself over to the kitchen, not feeling like putting on her prosthetic. Grabbing a glass from the shelf, Chloe wobbled over to the sink, and just as she's about to turn on the facet, the pain becomes too much to bear. Chloe turns around and grabs the courtier, dropping her glass in the process.

"Crap" Chloe said, trying to figure out what to do trying to avoid broken glass with one leg

"Chloe?"

Callie turned on the light as she closed her and Arizona's bedroom door. Callie hurried over to Chloe, noticing her struggle on the courtier.

"Sorry, I broke a glass be careful"

"it's okay, let's sit you down" Callie said setting Chloe on the couch, as Chloe balanced herself the rest of her way back to her bedroom.

Callie then began sweeping up the glass, being careful not to hurt herself. Once that was done, her attention was back on Chloe. Callie went into Chloe's bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Baby, what's going on?"

"I'm fine, really.."

"Chloe, please tell me what's wrong, your shaking" Callie said noticing that whatever was bothering Chloe was serious.

"I'm having phantom limb pain. I thought it would go away but it didn't. "

"How come you didn't tell me?" Callie asked.

"Mama, I'm sorry but, I'm just getting my life back. I'm finally in a family that loves me after all that time, and I will not get screwed up about something that isn't even a part of me anymore"

Callie paused for a moment to take in what Chloe said to her.

"We're going to get through this, and I promise I will help you" Callie said as she climbed into bed with Chloe.

"Mama, I need to tell you something else."

"What is it?"

"I haven't been the same since the shooting. I've been having these horrible nightmares, and I feel stupid because I'm not supposed scared. But I am, and I don't know what's wrong with me"

Callie pulled her in close "Sweetie, it's okay to be scared, and you know mom and me will protect you, or at least try to."

"But mama, how can you say that when your _neve_r scared?"

Callie let out sweet smile "Honey, when me and you were in the on-call room and that madman tried to open the door, I was terrified"

"You were? But you looked calm."

"I was only calm so I wouldn't freak you out" Callie said as she stroked Chloe's hair.

"But you know what really scares me?" Callie asked.

"What?"

"Public speaking. I'm horrible at it, and whenever I have to do it, I freak out and sometimes make myself sick. Ask your mom in the morning, she was cleaning the puke out of my hair."

Chloe smiled at Callie's humorous story. Callie kissed Chloe on the head and asked her "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks mama."

Callie nuzzles Chloe's neck and decides to stay Chloe for the night, just to make sure she's truly okay.

The next morning, Arizona woke up to find Callie's side of the bed empty. Curious at what was going on, Arizona climbed out of bed and walked into the living room.

Empty, as was the kitchen. Arizona then made into Chloe's room, smiling at Callie and Chloe. Arizona had a feeling of déjà vu, but this time climb in next to Callie, kissing her.

"Morning, pretty lady" Arizona said smiling.

"Good morning" Callie said groggily.

"Ready for the game today?" Callie asked.

* * *

Today, SGMW is throwing a softball game against a rival hospital. Everyone is invited including Chloe. Arizona doesn't feel up to play, but still puts on her uniform. Chloe is feeling better, so Dr. Hunt puts her on outfield.

Chloe is actually very good at the sport, and Callie asks her about it when she surprises her in the outfield.

"Hey you" Callie said as she playfully swatted Chloe on the butt as she surprised her in the outfield.

"You're really good at softball, have you played before?" Callie asked Chloe.

"I used to play with my birth mom a lot" Chloe replied.

The game continues on, and after another two outs, Dr. Hunt calls everyone back into the dugout. Chloe sits next to Arizona, while Callie sits behind her and rubs Arizona's back.

"Hey Chloe! Wanna pitch?" Dr. Hunt asked tossing her a ball.

"Can I?" Chloe said asking her parents.

"Of course, go have fun"

Since Chloe was a excellent player, she made SGMW tied with the rival hospital. But even with Chloe's best efforts, the hospital still lost.

After the game was over, Chloe decided to lay down on the outfield grass, and Arizona joined her. Arizona noticed that Chloe was looking up at the clouds.

"You know what that one looks like?" Chloe asked pointing at the sky.

"What?"

"A battleship."

Arizona smiled sweetly "You know, I was named after a battleship, my grandfather was there when Pearl Harbor was bombed. My dad was also in the military"

"Do you think I can meet him and your mom one day?" Chloe asked.

"I hope so."

"Hey mom, have you felt anymore pain in your stump?"

Arizona was quite surprised that Chloe knew. Owen was the only person she told that the pain was happening more often.

"How did you know?"

"I'm going through the same thing, and I could tell" Chloe responded shyly.

"Dr. Hunt has been helping me, and I learned some techniques. Want to see one?" Arizona asked.

Chloe nodded, and with that Arizona grabbed her hand.

"Okay, close your eyes, and picture the ocean, think of the waves."

"Think of the waves?" Chloe asked, feeling doubtful by the minute.

"Just try it."

Chloe closed her eyes, and pictured the waves. She couldn't believe it, but it actually worked.

"It's getting kinda late, we should get going" Chloe suggested.

"Shh, it never gets late at the beach" Arizona said, which caused Chloe to giggle.

"Mom, I think you've lost it."

By now, Callie had left the dugout, which was where she was talking to several of the other doctors.

Callie walked over to Chloe and Arizona and noticed both of their eyes were closed. Callie kissed Arizona on the nose, and Arizona's eyes fluttered open. Arizona kissed Callie back, and then Callie asked what they are doing.

"We're picturing the ocean" Chloe said with her eyes still closed.

Callie lifted her eyebrow which caused Arizona to laugh.

"Can I try?" Callie asked.

Chloe moved over so Callie would be in the middle of them.

"I can't wait until it gets warm enough so we can actually go to the beach" Callie said.

"Me too" Arizona said, moving closer to Callie.

The three laid on the grass for a few more minutes, before they all got up, and made their way home.


	12. Birthday Girl

**I write this story for all of you guys, so I want to hear what you guys want to see and I'll try to make it happen! So please leave a suggestion :) Love you all. Also, at the end, I added a little bit of 9x18, because I loved Calzona in that episode. Sorry this took me so long to update, life happen :/**

Chloe woke up with the sun shining at on her face. She immediately pulled the covers over her head and tried to have a few more minutes of sleep. Arizona then walked into Chloe's bedroom, and smiled to herself, seeing Chloe under the covers. Some days Chloe was a morning person and other days she just wanted to sleep all day. Arizona walked over and lifted the cover off of Chloe's head.

"Happy Birthday!" Arizona said cheerfully. Chloe was turning 16 today.

"Thanks mom" Chloe said as she yawned, pulling the covers back over her head.

"C'mon Sleeping Beauty, let me give you your birthday hug" Arizona said, to which Chloe groaned, making Arizona laugh.

"Alright, guess we'll do this the hard way" Arizona said as she climbed into bed with Chloe, and began tickling her.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" Chloe said through laughs.

"Good, now I can give you your birthday hug" Arizona said as she hugged Chloe.

"Where's mama?"

"They had a emergency at the hospital so they called her in. But what are you think of doing today? Are you sure you don't want to have a party?"

"Nah, I rather have something small with you guys. I was thinking, can we go by the lake?" Chloe asked. Now that it had gotten warmer, they often went to the lake on weekends to get away.

"Sure, that sounds like it would be fun."

There was a brief pause as Chloe rested her head against Arizona and closed her eyes. Arizona then wanted to ask Chloe something.

"Chloe, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was the best birthday present you've ever gotten?" Arizona asked. Chloe thought for a moment and looked at Arizona.

"You and mama adopting me."

Arizona swallowed a lump in her throat and quickly tried to control herself.

"Sorry if that sounded too corny, but it's true."

"I'm glad baby" Arizona said kissing Chloe on the head.

Chloe wanted to stay in bed longer, but she knew she needed to get up and get ready. Chloe and Arizona got out of bed, and Chloe went to go take a shower, and by the time she got out Callie was home. Chloe was wearing a tank top and jeans when she got out of the bathroom.

"Happy Birthday!" Callie shouted, tackling Chloe in a huge hug. "My baby is sixteen! I can't believe it."

"Your baby?" Arizona said playfully.

"Okay, _our _baby" Callie replied back. "So what do you want to do today?"

"We could go by the lake" Chloe said.

"That sounds great honey, I know how much you love it there. Now let's eat some breakfast."

Callie then brought the plates over to the couch.

"We're eating on the couch?" Chloe asked.

"Why not birthday girl?" Callie said as she put a piece of Chloe's hair behind her ear. The three women finished eating, and since Callie cooked Arizona offered to do the dishes. Chloe yawned about three times before Arizona said from the kitchen.

"I don't know how you can sleep so long but still be tired" Arizona joked. "She's just like you Callie!"

"I'm proud that she is!" Callie said to Arizona as she smiled down at Chloe.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Arizona looked through the peep hole, and saw that it was April Kepner. Arizona opened the door.

"Morning Dr. Robbins, I know it's Chloe's birthday and I got her a little something" April said.

"Please come in, Chloe, April's here" Arizona said calling Chloe. April and Chloe had gotten close in the time that Chloe had left the hospital, and they liked hanging out together.

"Hi April" Chloe said as she gave April a hug.

"I got you something" April said handing Chloe a envelope.

"Would you like to stay for a moment?" Chloe asked.

"I would love to but I have to get going. See you later!" April said before leaving.

Chloe opened the envelope to find a birthday card with a note scribbled inside, and a gift card.

The note said:

_Happy Birthday sweetie! So glad that you are doing great after being released from the hospital, and thank you once again for saving me. You are a blessing in disguise ;) Remember, I'm always here for you and you don't have to end up on a OR table to see me!_

_-April._

Chloe smiled as she put the card back. Arizona passed Chloe her coat as they all headed out the door. Callie had managed to pack a lunch as they sat by the lake. Callie brought Chloe a cupcake for a quick happy birthday. Arizona and Callie sang happy birthday and Chloe blew out the candle. Arizona then smeared frosting on Chloe's face, which caused Chloe to laugh. Callie decided to stretch her legs and walk over to the lake, and Chloe moved closer to Arizona.

Callie begins to skip rocks over the pond and Arizona and Chloe walk over to join her. Callie goes over to Chloe to show her how to skip the rocks.

"Here, hold it like this" Callie said demonstrating how to hold the rocks. Chloe tried skipping it, but it ended up hitting the water hard and sinking to the bottom. Arizona also tried, but ended up sinking it too.

"I think me and mom are twins" Chloe said with a laugh. They all go back home after a few more tries. Callie says that she forget something in the car, so Arizona and Chloe head up to the apartment together.

"Now, I know you didn't want a big party, but were still having a cake" Arizona said as she pulled a cake out of the fridge. Callie then walked through the door, with some gift bags. Callie and Arizona sang a much louder version of happy birthday, then Chloe blew out the candles.

After they eat cake, Chloe opend up her gifts. She received money, heart shaped locket, and a watch.

"Thanks guys" Chloe said as she thanked Arizona and Callie for the gifts.

"Can I put a picture of you and mom in the locket?" Chloe asked Callie. Callie smiled and got up to get Chloe a picture. Callie comes back with the photo, and Chloe places it in the locket and puts it on. Chloe picked up her gifts and went into her room. Callie and Arizona went into the kitchen to clean up.

"She's so happy now" Callie said as she put the leftover cake in the fridge.

"I'm glad she's a part of this family" Arizona said putting plates away.

"Me too" Callie said as she glided a hand down Arizona's side.

"Callie we have to clean up" Arizona said with a laugh, as Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and started kissing her neck.

"What is Chloe comes ou-, Calliope are you even listening to me?" Arizona said as she laughed. Arizona then turned to face Callie and started kissing her. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, and felt the room get hotter by the second. Suddenly, Arizona pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked as she tried to control her breathing, which was very heavy after that make out session.

"Nothing, it's just my leg hurts. Stupid prosthetic."

"Can I see?" Callie asked. Arizona didn't say anything. "I'm a orthopedic surgeon, I see this every day. Please let me help you"

Arizona nodded and they made their way into their bedroom.

"Now, please remove your pants, or I'll have to do it myself" Callie joked as she tried to lighten the mood. Arizona removed her pants and Callie began examine her stump.

"The problem isn't your prosthetic, it's the leg itself. See if this feels any better" Callie said as she began massaging Arizona's stump.

"Yeah, it does. Thanks Callie."

"Right now I'm Dr. Torres."

"Okay, Dr. Torres. Can you go a little higher?" Arizona said with a smile on her face. Callie moved her hands up a little higher.

"There?"

"A little more."

Callie took the hint and kissed Arizona as she made her way up her stump. Callie and Arizona both agreed that they go the spark back in their lives.


	13. The Storm's Coming

**Life has been so crazy for me so I'm sorry that I have not updated this story in a long time. I decide to put my own twist of the finale. Which includes this stupid as hell Arizona cheating storyline. So please, sit back, relax, and I hope you like this chapter. Also, let's pretend Arizona didn't lock the door...**

"Looks like a storm's coming" Chloe said as she walked down the hallway with Callie.

"Seems like it, we're probably going to be working late tonight. Depending on how bad the storm is we might have to stay overnight." Callie said to Chloe as they walked through the hospital. Callie received a page, and kissed Chloe on the forehead before heading towards the ER. Chloe finished her homework in a on call room, and make her way toward the cafeteria, and watched the rain drops race down the windows.

Callie texted Chloe, and told her that they were sleeping over, and to meet her in one of the hospital's waiting rooms. When Chloe arrived, Meredith and Derek were already there.

"Hey Meredith, how are you feeling?" Chloe said she sets her bags down.

"I'm surprisingly great, the baby doesn't have three arms and a tail so that's always a plus. Take a seat" Meredith says pointing towards the couch.

Chloe remembered that she left a notebook in the on call room and asked Meredith if she could tell her mother where she was going.

"Sure thing Chloe, just come right back so we know where you are" Chloe nods and leaves to search for her notebook. She forgot what room she was in earlier. Chloe eventually found it, but she didn't expect to find something else besides a two dollar spiral notebook. Chloe turned the knob and walked in to see her mom on top of another woman that wasn't her mama.

"Oh my God" Chloe said as she witnessed a scene she thought she would never have to see in her life.

"Chlo, wait" Was all Arizona could blurt out before Chloe went storming down the hallway. Chloe made her way towards the nurses' station where she saw Bailey.

"Excuse me, Dr. Bailey?"

"Chloe, we've been over this. I don't bite, you can call me Miranda or Bailey. Now how can I help you?" Bailey asked as she kept a watchful eye over her intern Shane, who was now sorting papers.

"Can I help you, I need to get something off my mind"

"Sure thing, Ross go to the OR or fill sand bags, you've annoyed me enough tonight."

"Really?!" Ross said as he looked like he's about to jump for joy.

"Yes really, now go" Chloe said suddenly.

Ross left, and Chloe sat next to Bailey. Chloe started working through some of the copies, while Bailey just watched her for a few minutes.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Bailey finally asked.

"Nothing"

"Chloe, I've been watching you for the past ten minutes and your still shaking. What's going on?"

Before Chloe could answer, the lights went out leading Bailey and Chloe to scramble for the flashlights. Once they found the flashlights though, the lights came back on.

"Damn generators" Bailey said, becoming more frustrated by the minutes. Suddenly Arizona arrived at the nurses' station.

"Chloe we need to talk" Arizona said as Chloe quickly got up and tried to leave.

"What is going on with her?"

"It's private" Arizona snapped as she turned on a heel after Chloe.

Chloe fast walked down the hallway, as she passed by the on call room her mother was previously in, Dr. Boswell came out.

"Oh, you must be Arizona's daughter. Chloe right?" Dr. Boswell asked as she touched Chloe's shoulder's to stop her path.

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Hey, settle down. Your mother is chasing after you and just wants to talk"

"Would you get off me? You don't know me and you don't know my life. You obviously know my mother's though, and my mama is going to be hurt when she finds out what you did" Chloe shouted as she feels anger boiling inside her, she could almost spit fire.

Arizona continued down the hallway, trying to talk to Chloe. Chloe would have made it all the way towards the elevator, if Callie had not stopped her.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?" Callie said as she held Chloe in a bone crushing hug.

"I need to talk to you, please"

Callie makes eye contact with Arizona as she finally catches up.

"Okay, come with me" Callie said as she leads Chloe into a room to talk to her.

Callie said with Chloe and finally asked her what happened.

"What's wrong?"

Chloe stayed silent for a moment.

"I saw mom, and she- she.."

"She what Chlo?"

"She was in bed with the Boswell bitch."

"What?"

"And they weren't sleeping" Chloe finished before a rumble of thunder roared through the hospital, causing the lights to turn off yet again.

"Okay Chloe, I need you to stay here. I need to check on some things.." Callie said as she left Chloe. Callie left the room, and closed the door as she saw Arizona outside the door. Callie just stared at Arizona , looking for words.

"Callie, I-"

"Look me in the eye, and tell what you were doing in that room" Callie said as her voice started to shake.

"I showed her the room, and then she-she started kissing me. "

"What else did you do Arizona?"

"I lost control."

Silence came over both women, as only the sounds of thunder and lightning were heard.

"We will talk about this after, they need me"

"Yeah, they're paging me too"

That was all that was said as they both went in different directions. Callie told Chloe to follow her, she wasn't in any mood to deal with Arizona right now.

Once Callie and Chloe arrived at the pit, everyone was in a hurry. Chloe began giving out blankets while Bailey went to each OR delivering the blood. Suddenly, a bus crashed right in front of the hospital's doors.

"We have to help!" April said as all the doctors ran out into the rain. Even Chloe ran into the rain to help out.

"Chloe, I don't want you to get hurt, just take the wounded back to the hospital" April yelled through the storm as Chloe quickly wheeled people in wheelchairs back to the hospital.

The rest of the doctors returned, but Jackson was still near the bus.

"I can help mama!" Chloe said as ran towards the burning bus.

"Chloe no!" Callie yelled, but deep down she knew she couldn't stop her.

Chloe ran towards the bus and saw Jackson, trying to get a young girl to run with him.

"She won't come out" Jackson said as he shined the flashlight through the small opening.

"I'll get her" Chloe said as she began to crawl under the bus.

"Chloe, your mothers are going to kill me. "

"I can do this, trust me" Chloe said looking back at him before crawling towards the girl.

"Hey cutie, I like your shoes" Chloe says as she tries to get the girl to relax.

"I can take you to your mommy, would you like that?" Chloe asked as she held out a hand to the girl. The girl finally crawled to Chloe and she managed to hand her to Jackson as she crawled out.

"I got this, just run back" Jackson said as he had a feeling the bus would blow any second as they both ran away from the wreckage.

Callie hugged Chloe as they made it back to the hospital's entrance.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" Callie said as she peppered kisses over Chloe's face.

"I'm fine mama, just make sure Jackson's okay" Chloe said as Jackson came around the corner after handing the girl off to her mother.

"Jackson, your bleeding. Let's get you checked out" Callie says as she leads both Chloe and Jackson inside.

Callie let's April take care of Jackson, as she gets a towel to dry Chloe off with. Callie and Chloe both head upstairs to where they planned to spend the night, and Callie meet's Arizona.

"Me and your mother are going to go talk, get some rest" Arizona said as she and Callie leave to talk privately.

"Why did you cheat on me?" Callie asked quietly, feeling exhausted from her day.

"I don't know"

"We're married!"

"I know!"

"Oh my gosh, we have-we have a daughter! Arizona what were you thinking?!"

"I don't know Callie, I don't know!"

"After everything we've been through! This is how you repay me! What did I do wrong for you to do this? I've done everything to be supportive and-"

"YOU CUT OFF MY LEG!"

"I what?" Callie asked confused, with tears streaming down her face.

"You promised me you wouldn't, but you did! You did Callie and you promise you wouldn't!"

"I DID IT TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!"

"YOU DIDN'T LOSE ANYTHING! I did okay!"

"I would have lost you, Arizona, why can't you understand. I love you" A brief silence forms in the room. Callie breaks down in tears.

"I love you too" Arizona says through tears.

"Prove it to me then!"

"I'm sorry for everything that I threw at you this year. I'm sorry for being horrible to you and I'm sorry for cheating on you. I'm sorry for hating you for cutting off my leg, I'm sorry Callie. I made a mistake, but I still love you. I will always love you."

**To be continued...**

**AN: Apologies if this was too short or you didn't like the ending. Wanted to get this out to you guys. Please leave a review if you can! They make me very happy, and I love hearing feedback (thank you for the reviews so far)**


	14. One Door Closes

**Just wanted thank everyone who reads this :) Love ya'll, and thank you for reviewing, means a lot. All typos (if they are any) are on me.**

"So are you going to kick me out of the house?" Arizona asked.

Callie sighs as she wipes her eyes.

"I don't know, it's not like you have anywhere else to go."

"I'll sleep on the couch, I deserve it."

"Yeah, you do" Callie said before leaving the room. Callie went to go see Chloe in the other room.

"Time for bed" Callie said as she led Chloe to the room her and Arizona were previously screaming in. Arizona got a page, so she had to leave once again. Arizona kissed Chloe and Callie goodbye, but neither returned it.

Chloe slept on the couch off to the side, while Callie slept in the double bed that she had made for her and Arizona in the middle. Lighting and thunder continued to rumble throughout the night, which happened to wake Chloe up. She looked over for Callie, but the bed was now empty except for Arizona, who was now sleeping there. Chloe rubbed her eyes and pulled on her sweatshirt. She had a feeling something was wrong.

Her mom was now snoring as she left the room, and since the hospital was still dark, Chloe bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall backwards.

"Hey watch where you're going, oh Chloe it's you" Dr. Alex Karev said as he helped the teenager up.

"Sorry about that, it's dark in here in case you couldn't tell. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Just exploring."

"Exploring huh? There isn't much to explore at this hour. Tell me the truth."

"I'm looking for my mama."

"I think I saw her go into the supply room for something, check there" Alex said before continuing on his way.

* * *

"Mama?" Chloe said as she opened the door.

"Mama? Are you in here?" Chloe repeated. Chloe paused as she entered the supply room and closed the door behind her. Chloe walked through the shelves and eyed the various medical equipment that were on them. She then heard quiet sobbing, and Chloe looked through the shelves and spotted a brown haired ortho doctor crouched down on the floor, knowing that it was immediately her mama.

"Chloe?" Callie said as her voice cracked from the crying.

"It's okay mama, I'm here" Chloe said as she sat behind her mother and just held her. Chloe buried her face into her mama's dark blue scrubs, unable to look at her mother in tears.

"She keeps blaming me for cutting off the leg, she hates me for it."

"You know you made the right choice. She would have died if you didn't."

"She seems like she would have liked that better."

"You know she didn't mean that, that's just the crazy talking."

"I hope so, it's just I've been hurt so many times by the people I love. I had to make that damn decision, everything always comes back to the leg." Callie said as she began crying again.

"She thinks just because I wasn't on the freaking plane that I didn't lose anything. I lost Mark, my best friend. And apparently, I lost her." Chloe stayed silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"Just because she did a bad thing doesn't mean she's a bad person. Mom cheating is not your fault" Chloe said as Callie stayed silent.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Chlo"

"It's fine mama, you've seen me looking worse" Chloe said as Callie let out a laugh.

"We should get going, I think the storm finally passed" Callie said as they both left the room.

Arizona was still sleeping when they got back.

"Mom, we're gonna head home" Chloe said gently as she shook her mother awake.

"I'm up, I'm up. Just give me second" Arizona said as she yawned, and rubbed her bloodshot eyes from all the crying.

Callie, Arizona, and Chloe all drove home, of course the car ride was silent. It was already morning when they got home, and Arizona offered to make breakfast. She felt that it was the least she could do. Callie went to take a shower, still emotionally exhausted from last night.

* * *

Chloe sat on the couch and watched TV as Arizona made breakfast. Chloe didn't really feel like talking to her mom, she remembered what she told Callie last night, but still felt some resentment. Everything was going great, but now her mom just cheated after everything her mama had done for her.

"Chloe, breakfast is done" Arizona called out from the kitchen.

Chloe got up and sat at the table. Her mama was still in the shower, so it was just Arizona and Chloe.

"So Chloe, I heard there is a dance coming up at school. Are you going to take anyone?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well when you are sure, invite him over. I would love to meet him."

Chloe just kept eating. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her mom. In reality, Chloe was thinking about taking a guy to the dance. A blonde haired blue eyed guy to be exact. His name was Eddie Brooks, which just happened to be intern Heather Brooks's (Aka Mousey by Cristina) nephew. Chloe met him when he tripped in school and Chloe helped pick up his books.

Callie now came out of the shower, and decided to just have some juice, saying that her stomach was upset. The rest of the day the trio longed around the apartment, even though there was a lot of tension between everyone.

* * *

_The Next Day:_

Chloe was up early and decided to go for a walk. She walked through the park and spotted Eddie doing some pushups in the grass. Chloe felt like a fool staring at him, but she couldn't help think about how hot he looked. Eddie suddenly stopped doing pushups and walked towards Chloe.

"Hey, nice day right? Great weather to work out in" He said with a smile.

"It is, what brings you here so early?"

"My dad likes to work out with me but he has weird shifts so we don't get to hang out much. He's a police officer" Eddie said pointing over to the direction his father was standing.

"Very cool. So um, Eddie I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?"

Eddie thought for a moment. "Sure, I'll go with you" He said, making Chloe smile.

"Great, I'll see you at school?"

"Yes, you will" Eddie said with a grin on his face, before returning towards his father.

Chloe was thrilled. The only thing she was worried about was the dancing. It was a little hard to dance with only one leg, but at least her dress would cover it so she wouldn't have to tell Eddie. She thought about asking Callie to teach her how to dance, so she returned back to the apartment.

Chloe eventually got back to the apartment, but before she opened the door, she heard crying again. Chloe slowly turned the knob to see who it was. Turns out it was Callie, and she was crying into her cereal bowl.

"Oh Chloe, I didn't know you were going to be back so soon" Callie said as she tried to make up something.

"I need to stop doing this to myself" Callie declared as she tossed her cereal bowl into the sink.

"Do you want to do anything?" Callie asked.

"Actually yes, can you teach me how to dance?"

Callie smiled. "Of course I would. What kind of dance, salsa, hip hop, break dance..." Callie said as she tried all the dances she mentioned.

"Slow dance."

"Slow dance? Is this for that school dance on Saturday?" Chloe nodded.

"Okay, I'll show you. Are you asking anyone?"

"Well I told mom I wasn't, but I saw him this morning at the park and I asked him. He said yes."

"Aw that's great! Just bring him over first, so we can meet him."

Callie walked over to the CD rack. She pulled out a dusty CD case, and placed the CD in the stereo.

"Okay first, let's go through the basics." Callie said as the music started to play. "Stand on my feet."

Chloe complied, taking her shoes off and placing her feet gently on top of Callie's.

"So basically, you just got to feel the music. Just follow the rhythm." Callie said as she started to move. Callie tried to spin Chloe around, and Chloe did the spin perfectly.

"There you go! I know you had a dancer in you!" Callie said, causing Chloe to smile. Chloe did a few more steps, until she decided to try something else.

"Okay I'll admit, this is getting kinda boring. Let's do some free style!" Chloe said as she changed the CD.

Chloe and Callie blasted the music. They decided to let loose of the pain that they had experienced in the days prior.

"Now you're all ready for the dance. You're going to kill it on that dance floor" Callie said hi-fiving Chloe.

"I hope so mama, I hope so."

* * *

**2nd A/N: I know I usually update on Saturday/Sunday but life has been crazy, and I've been having to share my computer. I hope you liked it, reviews make me happy! :) :)**


	15. Another Opens

**Hey guys I'm back! School and exams have been kicking my butt, but school's finally out! So I will definitely have more time to update now that it's summer. Thank you all for sticking by this story, means the world to me :)**

Soon enough the day of the dance came along. Chloe was wearing a purple dress with black flats. Her dark hair was curled, and looked a little like Callie in her younger years. Chloe and Arizona were still having some friction, Chloe wasn't ready to forgive Arizona just yet, and Arizona kept feeling guilty about the whole thing. She was still going to sleep on the coach until everything with her and Callie would return back to normal. _ If_, it would ever return. After what seemed like forever, Eddie finally arrived to pick Chloe up.

"I'll get it" Chloe said making her way towards the door.

"Hi Eddie."

"Hey Chloe, you look pretty" Eddie said walking in. He was wearing a black button down shirt and a purple tie to match Chloe's dress.

"Eddie, I want you to meet my parents" Chloe said pointing over to Callie and Arizona.

"Hi, I'm Callie and this is my wife Arizona" Callie said as both her and Arizona extending their hands.

"Oh, nice to meet you" Eddie said smiling slightly, but not taking their hands. Arizona and Callie quickly glance at each other.

"Well we should get going" Eddie said as he made his way towards the door.

"Bye Chloe, have fun" Callie and Arizona called out as Chloe and Eddie left the apartment.

* * *

"So those are your parents?" Eddie said as he began driving to the building where their school dance was being held.

"Yup, what did you think they were, my sisters?" Chloe said with a laugh.

"No, it's just not something you see everyday. It's a little odd." Chloe stayed silent, she was used to people talking like that.

They finally arrived at the dance, and they sat with a group of Eddie's friends at a round table. The walls were decorated with streamers and balloons. Several of Chloe's friends waved over to her, but Eddie wouldn't let her see them.

"Hey, tonight's our night alright? Not your friends." Chloe couldn't stand his tone, but she let it go. She didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone.

Dinner was served, consisting of your usual dance flair, chicken and fish, with garlic mashed potatoes on the side. The school even set up a chocolate fountain with a ice cream station. While Eddie was eating, she couldn't help but see the resemblance with Eddie eating and a wart hog chowing down after several days of hunger. Chloe didn't really have much of an appetite.

"Let's get out of here, Mason is having a huge party and he invited the whole gang." Chloe followed Eddie back to his car. She didn't have a good feeling about this, but she didn't want to look like a loser.

The ride in the car was quiet and Eddie took Chloe's hand as they walked towards Mason's house.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it" Mason said opening the door. Mason was a very popular senior, with a winning smile, shaggy brown hair, and a small mustache that he was trying to grow out. Chloe noticed the red lipstick marks on the Mason's neck, and his open shirt revealing his scruffy chest. Chloe knew that Mason had been busy this evening.

Chloe slip in the door first, when a pungent smell of alcohol hit her nose. Red cups littered the house, while several people danced on the dance floor.

"I'll get you a drink" Eddie said as he walked towards the table. Several guys whistle at Chloe as she waited off to the side, but Chloe didn't like it.

"Here you are my lady" Eddie said handing Chloe her drink. She took a sip and immediately spit it back out.

"Gross, what is this?"

"Beer."

"Why did you get me beer?"

"Cause I'm having it."

Chloe, annoyed by Eddie's attitude started to leave, but Eddie stopped her.

"Chloe don't be a dork, come on let's dance" Eddie said dropping his drink and pulling Chloe onto the dance floor.

Eddie pulled Chloe close to him, his hands firmly on her waist. Chloe doesn't make eye contact with him as they sway on the dance floor. Suddenly, Eddie pulled Chloe in for a kiss.

He kissed her hard and rough, keeping his lips on hers. Chloe's lips start to hurt and she shoved him off her.

"Get off me!" Chloe said shoving Chloe off of her and wiping her lips.

She runs off the dance floor and sees Eddie following her, and runs into Mason's bathroom. Eddie banged on the door.

"Chloe don't be stupid, get out of there" Eddie yelled through the door, still pounding on it.

Chloe felt scared and trapped, and a few tears escape right before she grabs her phone. Chloe decides to Callie first, since she's not in the mood to talk to Arizona. Chloe dials Callie's number.

After three rings, Callie's phone goes to voicemail, causing Chloe to curse as she hangs up. Eddie is still at the door, so Chloe decided to suck it up and call Arizona. Arizona picked up the phone after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me. I'm so scared right now. Eddie tried to get me to drink and I locked myself in the bathroom. He's still at the door and won't let me leave, can you please come get me?" Chloe said through tears.

"He WHAT? Okay stay calm, I'll be as soon as I can to kick some ass, text me the address." Arizona said as she hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket, running to the car to save Chloe.

* * *

Arizona pulled into Mason's driveway, and heard music pouring out of the windows. Arizona marched up to the front door and let's herself in. All she can spot is a sea of horny and drunk teenagers.

She looked over into the hallway and spotted Eddie banging on a door. Arizona jogged over to him and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arizona shouted as she held Eddie up against a wall.

"I won't let you go until you promise that you won't set eyes on my daughter again. If I see you anywhere near my property I will press charges against you, or if this keeps happening I will take matters into my own hands." Arizona said into Eddie's ear, as she continues to twist his arm.

"I promise" Eddie's said in a weak voice. Arizona let go of his arm, Eddie scurried away like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Arizona made her way towards the bathroom door.

"Chloe? Baby, it's mom."

Chloe looked up after having her face buried in her hands. "Mom?"

"It's okay Chloe I'm here." Chloe stood up and unlocked and opened the door.

Arizona pulled her into a bone crushing hug, wiping the mascara off of Chloe's cheeks.

"Let's go home" Arizona said as she guided Chloe out of the house, and into the car. They drive back to the apartment, and Chloe noticed that Callie was not home yet. Probably a long surgery, she thought to herself.

Chloe changed into sweatpants and sat on her bed. Arizona knocked softly on Chloe's door and entered.

"Can we talk?" Chloe nodded.

Arizona sat on Chloe's bed and put her hand on Chloe's leg.

"I'm sorry mom, I should have known better. I should have neve-"

"Chloe, I'm not mad."

"Your not?"

"Course I'm not. We all make mistakes, and he was clearly a very bad one. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Did he touch you?"

Chloe stayed silent for a moment, thinking about Eddie's kiss. She touched her fingers to her lips.

"He kissed me hard, and they kind of hurt."

"Oh sweetie, I'll get you an ice pack in a minute. Listen Chloe, I know you've been mad at me because of everything that's happened. But you know that I made a mistake too, a very bad one. I still love your mother very much, and I will always love you, no matter what happens."

"Do you really mean that, I mean if you loved her that much why did you do that?"

Tears formed in Arizona's eyes "I don't know Chloe, I really don't know. But your mother knows that I'm sorry, and I hope you do too."

"I do mom, I do. Thanks for saving me tonight" Chloe said as she moves to hug Arizona.

"No problem baby, I'm always here to save the day, or at least try too."

Arizona stood up and was about to leave Chloe's room, until Chloe asked her something.

"Are you going to tell mama?"

Arizona turned around to face Chloe.

"No, I think you've been through enough tonight then to get a lector in Spanish" Arizona said with a smile that lit up her dimples. Chloe went under the covers and fell asleep pretty quickly, so by the time Arizona came back with the ice pack she was snoring. She woke up a few hours later though when she felt someone fixing her blankets.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to wake you." Callie said as she sees Chloe stirring.

"It's okay, I missed you" Chloe said in a sleepy voice with her eyes still closed, extending her arms out to give Callie a hug.

"I missed you too, how was your party? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was fun" Chloe replied.

"Well, that's good. I just had an amazing surgery, I rebuilt a neck."

"That's sounds cool mama, tell me about" Chloe says as Callie sits on her bed.

"Okay well, first I basically had to rebuild the neck from scratch since the guy was so badly injured, I had to grow the new neck cells in the lab for months and then I-" Callie said stopping herself, as she noticed that Chloe already fell asleep.

"I question my story-telling abilities sometimes" Callie said to herself in a laugh as she bent down to kiss Chloe on the head.

Callie left Chloe's room and walked into the living room, where she already saw Arizona sleeping on the couch. Since Callie was in a good mood, she decided to walk over to the couch and kiss Arizona good night too.

"Good night, Arizona" Callie said kissing her wife that she felt so distant too.

Callie starts walking into her bedroom when she hears a voice call out.

"Good night, Calliope."

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! #CalzonaStrong The neck surgery was a reference back to season 8 when Callie told Mark that she was going to have "Lots and lots of sex" with Arizona after the amazing neck she made. Reviews make me smile :)**


	16. Author's Note

**Hello everyone, sorry if you guys thought I had a new chapter up. I have recently received a review about the story line I have created and I apologize if it was not handle realistically. Of course everyone is entitled to their own opinion, the person was not signed in so I don't know if they follow this or not, but I'm sorry about my latest chapter. I might end up deleting a few chapters(or their review if you all feel differently) if you feel like this storyline was not handled well.**

**I truly try my best for writing to you all, and I always think about my stories even when I don't have time to write them. I might take a few weeks off and try again. Most of my stories are usually heartfelt and mushy mother-daughter type things since I don't have a good relationship with my mother and this helps me cope. **

**I will be taking a long, hard look at my writing, and will try to improve things. I'm sorry if things sounded too far fetched or what not. Please realize though that ****Fanfic is a hobby, not a profession. I hope you all understand.**

**Thank you for reading, I'll try to be back.**


	17. We can learn to love again

**Thank you so so much for the three people that reviewed this story, it truly made me feel so much better and it helped me to continue. So shoutout to Blakchloe, calzonaobessed and Christen! And thank you calzonaobessed for reviewing every chapter :D Means a lot.**

Callie woke up the next morning to see Arizona reading the paper.

"Arizona, we should talk." Callie joins Arizona at the table.

"Do you still want to be married to me?"

"Of course I do Callie."

"I kissed you good night last night, because I still love you even though you hurt me."

"I know an-"

"I've been hurt by too many people Arizona, first George then Erica and now you? I stood past you this whole year, and this is how you repay me?"

"All I can say is that I'm sorry Callie. I don't know what came over me and I'm a horrible person. I hurt you and Chloe. But I can promise that I will never stop loving you."

"Do you really believe that Arizona? Did you stop loving me when your lips were on Lauren's mouth?"

Arizona looks down.

"I know about the leg, and I understand that I shouldn't have made that promise. But your not the only one that lost something. Meredith lost her sister, Zola lost her aunt, Bailey will never meet his aunt, and I lost Mark. And I lost of piece of you after that plane crash. I missed seeing your dimples light up when we would talk, and I missed being able to hold you while we sleep at night, but that was gone. But once Chloe came into our lives, you changed, and I could see you slowly coming back to life."

Arizona thinks for a moment, absorbing what Callie just said to her. "I feel so guilty about how I treated you. I shouldn't have said any of that to you, you took everything I threw at you. Hell, you even cleaned up my own urine off the bathroom floor!"

"Arizona, I married you for better or worse. So if better means adopting Chloe or worse means cleaning the bathroom floor, when I took that vow I promised to be there. Just like you were there after the car accident."

"You never even blamed me for the car accident" Arizona says as she starts to cry, and the feeling of guilt overwhelms her.

"That's because it was a _accident, _things like that happen all the time. And it's my fault too because I wasn't wearing my seatbelt."

A slight silence formed in the room. Arizona and Callie sat across from each other and Arizona grabbed Callie's hands. They looked into each other's eye's that were red from crying, and could almost read what the other person was thinking.

"We can work this out" Arizona said. "I don't want to lose you Callie, and I'm stupid for doing what I did."

"I need a moment to think, I'll be back later" Callie lets go of Arizona's hands and walks out the door. The door shuts and Arizona puts her head down and cries, hoping she didn't lose her wife.

* * *

Callie walks into Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. A place that has always felt like home to her. Callie walks up to the nurses station to look at some charts. Bailey is also standing there.

"Hey you're not supposed to be work today, so why are you here?" Bailey asked.

Callie sighs "Arizona wants to stay with me, and I need a moment to think about it. I'm afraid if I keep her in my life she'll hurt her again, but for some reason I still love her."

"Callie, do you remember when I came to your apartment and you were upset because nothing was going right with your wedding and your mother couldn't accept you for who you are?" Bailey asked.

Callie nodded.

"Then I told you how it didn't matter about any of that, but what did matter was that you were getting married to the love of your life. I saw the love in yours and Arizona's eyes when you said I do to each other."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that, marriages take work. What she did was horrible, but could you survive your whole life without Arizona by your side? Arizona is a good person, and she made a mistake."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"That's not for me to answer Callie, as corny as it sounds, go with your heart. If your heart is saying stay with Arizona, then by all means. But if it's saying break up with her, then that's what you do."

"But what if I can't tell what it's saying?"

"Well then you better ask Cristina, should could probably help you out with that" Bailey said with a slight smile.

"Thank you Bailey, I'm going to head home now" Callie said as she left the nurses station and proceeded to leave the hospital.

Callie took the stairs back the apartment, taking her time to make sure her decision was the right one. Callie slowly turns the knob to their apartment. She finds Arizona still in the same spot, sitting at the kitchen table.

"I've made up my mind. I want to stay with you." Callie said as a smile creped over Arizona's mouth.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. You hurt me very much, but I still love you, and I couldn't think of living without you by my side. We can get through this, it will just take time. We've had so many bumps together. And, I think it's for the best. Chloe wouldn't want us to be apart."

Arizona get's up from the table and walks over to hug Callie. As Callie hugs Arizona, she whispered in her ear.

"And if you ever sleep with someone else again, I will kick your ass."

"Sounds like Déjà vu from something I told you a couple years ago" Arizona said with a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, just hug me before I change my mind" Callie replied with a grin.

**I tried not to make it mushy or corny but sometimes it just slips out. This is my view of how Callie and Arizona would solve their problems, I made it my own because I didn't want to copy of how other's have wrote their view. And remember, as one of my reviewers said, it's called fanfiction for a reason, so this probably wouldn't happen in real life. I hope you liked it! Leave a suggestion if you want to see something in incoming chapters :P**

**Side note: This is basically the happy version of them getting back together (if they do). I just don't want people yelling at me because of my own story, also remember that time has passed between the storm and this chapter. **


End file.
